


Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince Book 1 (Severus Snape x OC )

by Madamerkling



Series: Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, POV Severus Snape, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamerkling/pseuds/Madamerkling
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so there might be some mistakes, but I hope you enjoy it!A story between a teacher oc named Athena Cullens and Severus Snape. After Lily's death, both Athena and Severus have not been the same. While Athena Cullens began to work for the ministry to hunt down the death eaters, Severus became a Hogwarts teacher. After finally capturing all the death eaters, she decides to retire from the ministry and become a Hogwarts teacher. There she meets an old friend, but things have changed. Are these changes for the best or the worst?None of the characters besides my Ocs are mine; they all belong to the author.
Series: Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020874
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction hope you like it and enjoy it!
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to comment and give me feedback!
> 
> I also recommend listening to this playlist while reading my story—many great songs on there.
> 
> Prop to frida2.4 who made it.
> 
> Called: falling in love with Severus Snape
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2PftuXlodEe0dVXBZvkbeM?si=VncKPNyqSfyhbFbXVmh92A
> 
> Enjoy the story

## Chapter 1:The One That Got Away

August 25, 1985

I could feel the crisp fall brushing against my hair. It was cool for an August morning. I headed to the train station, where I found many muggles walking around too busy with their own world to notice others. I saw a couple of bugged eyes and heard snide remarks when it came to my appearance, as well as my strange eye colors.  
One blue eye and one green eye a marvel among muggles. They often found it strange and weird.

I slowly began to walk when I stop at a familiar passenger seat.

I open up the compartment door and make my way to the corner of the area.

I place my suitcase high on top of the rack in front of me and set my small bag onto my side.

After getting settled, I sit down as I wait for the train to move. I open my bag and grabbing my wand, saying, " Accio, favorite book."

A small black leather-bound book shots out on my command from my bag and gently into my hands. I opened up the book and began to read at the bookmark. 

It was a tragic story about unrequited love between a deformed man and a beautiful songstress. I had heard rumors that they may be a musical coming along but highly doubt this.

The train began, and the sounds of the wheels started to go. Clicks of metal are heard, and i could feel the shaking. I had dealt with the worst conditions before, so this was a walk in the park.

Looking up, i hear the ghost of my past whisper and giggle in the cart—a small smile forms on my cheek. Slowly i begin to drift as the soft rocking of the train puts me to sleep.

I am reminisced by the past, and the peals of laughter of my friends and family consume me; then, like a flash, an image of Lily and James on the floor dead appears in my mind. Then it quickly shifts to me with blood-soaked hands crying out into the sky.

I quickly woke up as sweaty beads of water fall off my skin. I promptly dab them out and try to calm myself down.

The rocky terrain had come, and I could see the morning had turned into the late evening. A woman had passed by offering me a drink. I agreed and asked for some Chamaille tea.

That will calm my nerves, I said to myself.

She smiled, worried about my sudden paleness but obliged. I handed her the payment and tipped a little ore for not asking any questions. She smiled gratefully and left. I saw my book was on the floor, and I quickly began to pick it up and head back to my seat.

The room was now filled with the soothing scent of the chamomile. It reminded me of my home back in the woods.

As I sat down, I turned to the window to see a reflection of a man standing at the door. I slightly turn. His eyes were two dark pools of pure black liquid. It was both intense but comforting.

I instantly knew who this person was, but he did not recognize me from the way he's faced look.

He had shiny black hair that was parted down the middle. He had a dark blue long sweater that went past his knees. He wore black semi wrinkled pants. It was quite obvious that he cared not about his personal appearance.

He looked a little skinny and borderline vampire looking.

My blood boiled at the sight of him. He was the one death eater that I could not catch. The one that had slipped from my grasps in a matter of months.

I dared not have my face show my emotions. But if my face could, it would show disgust, anger, sadness, and betrayal.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and I trusted him, and how did he repay their kindness siding with the dark lord. The person that killed them and so many others. Yet he was able to walk freely without punishment. All because of Dumbledore.

Who he should have saved was Sirius! I knew he was innocent, but no one in the Ministry believed me. I lost a lot of credibility because of a certain event.

I put this thought aside and thought about Dumbledore. He was the kindest man I knew, and I knew Severus had taken advantage of that. 

Dumbledore was too kind of a man; if he does not watch out, this man will be his death.

His face had a soft reddened look onto it as if he was somewhat hot.

I found this most curious but dismissed it. I smile in my most charming demeanor and look at him, not trying to puke in disgust.

"Hello sir, does something to be the matter." My voice is calm and soothing so that I may not alert him. I shift myself more towards him so that I seem welcoming. 

Out of whatever trance he was in, he begins to speak.

"Oh, I am sorry to disturb you. I just heard..." He seemed distressed or surprised. His hands were wringing his wrist, which seemed to be odd.

"Heard?" I interrupt him. Placing a small curl in the back of my ear, feigning innocence.

He shakes his head, "Nothing, I am sorry." He was about to retreat when he slightly turned back to me. "May I sit here." His voice was rough and somewhat low. His eyes were like the same onyx shine I saw when we first met.

At first, I stop myself from refusing. Everything in my body wanted to scream and repeat so many curses, but a lightbulb went off. And I could feel the inner mischief in me begin to play.

I would work at Hogwarts for a while; I might and have some fun for a bit.

I put on a graceful front, "By all means, you may sit, sir." I point my hand out to the other side of the cart. I lift my tea and slightly sip on it." I hope you do not mind the smell of my tea." I chuckled and smiled.

He shook his head, "No worries, I am surrounded by all kinds of herbs at my work." His voice trails off. It seemed as if joy was in his voice.

This time I was quite intrigued by his words.

"Pray, tell me what your job consists of is." Putting down my cup to the side, I titled myself towards him, doing my best to show a face of intrigue. It was all fake, but the majority was.

He smiled proudly at my statement, but he dared not show it.

"I work as the potions Teacher at Hogwarts." He puffed up his chest slightly but then sunk back into his seat, slightly embarrassed. "but you must already know that since you are on this train." He hinted with his eyes.

I smile at his remarks, "Well, yes, your assumption is quite right. I am a new teacher this school year. I am quite nervous." I chuckled to myself, and he slightly smiled at my remark. "I will be the new Defense against the dark arts teacher. I heard the last one did not cut it for Hogwarts standards." He shuffled his black robe 

"He was a bumbling buffoon that one." He crossed his legs, relaxing in my presence. "I am surprised that Headmaster Dumbledore finally gained some sense and fired that man. However, why would he chose you?" His body shifted semi forward interested in my answer.

His voice was soothing, but that ending tone was one that had a sharp point.

I was a little irritated by how he worded that sentence. I replied, though, "Well, if I told you that now it would be less thrilling to find out the reason later on, would it not."

He was a bit taken back by that response and concluded that answer was all he would get from this matter.

I lifted my book and began to read, and as I get to the best part, I could hear his rustic voice say.

"What are you reading?"

I respond to my most angelic voice, "It is a Muggle book called The Phantom of The Opera."

His position became squeamish as if he was affected by my voice.

The man scoffs at the book. He grabs his black hair and slowly places it behind his ears. "Why would you read a book created by muggle?"

The nerve of this man. Still with his Deatheater attitude.

I smile softly. "What they create has always fascinated me, and I find it.."

I pause, and I knew he was clinging to my last words. I said softly and annunciated every syllable, "quite entertaining."

His eyes open up as if he knew who i was, but he was unsure. I could see him shiver with uneasiness. 

His mind concluded I was not the person that he had in mind. He continues to talk to me along the ride until the train starts to stop.

"It seems our ride as stopped," he responds in a calming tone. However, his body language gave it away. He wanted to leave this situation.

"Indeed, it has," I say. 

"Well, I must go now. I will see you later in the evening," he says in a vexing manner. 

"So soon," I say playingly. He quickly began to rise from his seat while I remained seated.

I was having so much fun teasing him. He was like an old plaything that did not know what was going to happen.

His eyes lift, "Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss."

"It was a pleasuring meeting you too, sir." My smile was ever-growing tiresome to maintain. "Oh, I am so sorry I do not know your name. What shall I call you." This is where my eyes gleamed, awaiting his answer.

"My name is Severus Snape, but you can address me as Professor Snape since we are to be colleagues. But I bet we will see little of each other as the school year starts," he says in a monotone manner.

I give off a mischievous smile, "I highly doubt that now."

He began to walk away, and I can see the black cloak of his cape walked behind him. Quite the dramatic person he has become. How some things have not changed.

Just you, Severus Snape, I will break you just like you have broken me.

As I begin to collect my things, I start to walk outside the train cars to be greeted by an old friend.

His arms were huge and vast, and I can tell from the big beard he was smiling.

"Hagrid," I exclaimed. Joy had filled my face, and the foul taste that Severus left had melted away.

He grabbed me, hugging me tightly. I was not much of a hugger but reciprocated it back.

"Look at yeh, all grown up now ain' ya. Really brings a tear ter me eye." He placed his finger underneath his eyes, wiping away the slight tear he had made.

Hagrid was a giant warm bear that often helped me in my school years. I would often go to his hut to talk. His voice was jolly and kind.

"I haven' seen yeh since," he stops. He was going to say Bellatrix trial. 

My once happy expression became gloomed with negative thoughts.

His face went low, "I am so sorry, Athena." He sort of twitched, not knowing what to do. His coat ruffled along with his nervousness. "I didn' mean ter...I jus me mouth sometimes." he flunked his shoulders dejected.

"It is fine, Hagrid," I reassure him, but he knew i wasn't over it.

He claps his hands together, making a loud boom.

"Welp, we should prob'ly be heading ter the castle now," he said, trying to change the mood. He put his hands out to the side, showing me where to go.

I smile at his attempt to cheer me up. We talk and laugh a bit. I learned that he was on the lookout for a new pet.

"I have bin searching fer one fer ages, an' Merlin, I haven' found any. It is bloody hard, i tell yeh," he says with frustration in his eyes and a voice full of childlike glee.

As we stopped, I saw the front of the castle door. It was beautiful and huge. It overwhelmed me with emotions and thoughts of the past. Hagrid gave me a second but tapped me on the shoulder, indicating we had to go.

I smiled at him, and we began to walk towards the dining hall. As I stood, I saw many familiar faces welcoming to Hogwarts. There was Dumbledore, Minerva, Cuthbert Binns, Filius Flitwick, and many other old professors.

Dumbledore welcomed me with open arms. Everyone seemed very excited to see me. Well, almost everyone.

From the corner of my eye, I see Snape's unimpressed eyes. He crosses his arms in his chest as if showing off how manly he is. Typical, I thought.

Dumbledore began to talk to everyone as he wraps around my shoulder, guiding me to them.

"Everyone, this is the famous Athena Cullens, a renowned witch, and our new teacher."

Snape started to squirm a little as if it clicked, and his face was filled with nervousness and fear.

I smiled in utmost pleasure from his squirms.

Dumbledore counties in a cheerful voice, unaware of my smile, "She has decided to retire from the ministry as an Auror and finish out her years here." He places his hand out, pointing me out. Almost bragging about me. " And at such a young age. She alone captured Bellatrix and him who shall not be named loyal death eaters. Saving a lot of muggles and wizards and witches. The ministry's own goddesses of war." Dumbledore smiled widely, and the others noticed my embarrassment and tried to calm his compliments.

Snape gulps as if he was starting to remember. However, I was too embarrassed to point it out. I was all too weak to flattery.

I was the goddess of war for the ministry. I waged havoc on those death eaters and dark wizards, sending each one of them to Azkaban. I was considered the war hound of the ministry. I spent five years trying to put everyone one of them in jail where they belonged. Sadly out of my five years, I could not get the one in front of me. But he will slip, and I will be there to take him down.

I respond in the sweetest smile, "You are too kind, Professor Dumbledore. I wanted to do my part in helping the wizarding and Muggle world. No one is safe when a death eater can roam freely."

Snape could tell that remark was towards him, and his face formed a frown.

It surprised me for a bit. A small stinge of pain hit my chest. I quickly ignored this fact and continued talking.

"I just want to have a quiet life as a teacher now, Professor," I said cheerfully. The statement being somewhat true.

Dumbledore smiles and gives a light chuckler, "Please call me Albus. We are colleagues, after all."

I smile at his remarks.

Minerva McGonagall soon interjects, asking, "Why have you desire to retire instead of continuing in the ministry." Her comment was very genuine and took me by surprise. "You could have become the ministry of magic in a few short years with your talent." She smiles.

I give a mischievous smile. I could have, but a part of me knew I couldn't because of one person.

Snape began to have chills crawl down his spine. He made this fact obvious with his white complexion.

"Yes, but I find that me working here will be much more entertaining," I say

Everyone laughs except Severus; that is when his heart starts to beat faster, and he slowly remembers the memories of our past together and the sins he had committed.

Oh, don't worry Severus, I won't be going anywhere. You are all mine, Half-Blood Prince.


	2. A Past of Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is a personal project and will not be a hundred percent the best. 
> 
> Do hope you enjoy it! Okay, back to your regular scheduled program

## Chapter 2: A Past of Heartbreak

As the dining hall began to clear from the people, I could see a very distraught Snape quickly walk away.

His cape was trailing right behind him and a tiny glimpse of a heartbroken expression.

This look caused my chest to twinge in pain for a moment, but I scolded my heart for feeling this way.

I should know better than to be swept up in the past and those memories.

Dumbledore could tell my eyes were on him as he walked off.

If it was malicious or not, I made sure he could not identify what expression dawned on my face.

"Athena, can you please follow me up to my office," he said as his eyes stare up in interest.

I followed behind, making sure I was not too close. Professor Dumbledore noticed in an instant.

He chuckles, and I could see his grey beard lift and little wrinkle form in the corners of his eyes.

"Why are you walking so far behind me. I will not bite that hard," he said.

I smiled and decided to walk alongside Dumbledore as if we were equals.

As we got closer, he then whispered a password to a griffin statue, and a staircase appeared.

We began to walk as the concrete stairs circled us. It was quite magical to see this as a teacher, but I remember this was a feeling of mystery and dread as a student.

Of course, every time I did walk into his office, it was because James and I had either gotten in a fight or finished pranking the other Houses.

The "Marauders" James, Remus, Peter, and Sirus liked to call themselves often invited me on their crusades, but I refused because I found their treatment of Slytherins to be somewhat too harsh.

They are out of their childhood buffoonery and became very respectable adults. Lily even found James to be quite a catch after he dissolved his chauvinistic attitude.

We entered the office, and the room was the same as when I attend Hogwarts.

He had an arch coming from the back wall and the grand dark wooden desk that seemed to be taller when I younger.

"Has the office brought back any memories from you mischievous years," he said in a booming voice.

He started to brush his silver-white beard as he was thinking of something.

I smiled politely, "People do change, professor. This time I am better at covering up my tracks."

He laughs at my attempt at a joke. He walks over to his chair.

"If i remember correctly, would you not be in my office because you were fighting James Potter for pranking a certain friend of yours."

He lifts his cloak dramatically, sitting on his chair and revealing a cheeky grin.

My face slightly blushes at the thought.

I clear my throat, trying to hide my redness, "That was many years ago. Besides, that was when he was worth protecting. And before he became something full of hate and evilness."

My tone was now sour with my pain. Dumbledore recognized my discomfort and looked sadly at his desk.

"I, too, am sorry for your loss. Losing Lily and James was the worst thing for you to experience. Not to mention losing custody of their child to Lily Potter's sister," he said in a sympathetic tone.

My heart was sunken with the thought that I could never meet their son and was unable to take him under my wing in the wizarding world.

My face distorted into one full-of anger.

"It is was not fair, Professor; I severed the Ministry for over five years. I was their most loyal Auror, not their most loyal puppet. Yet they still deny me my right as his Godmother. Who knows how that woman has treated their child. She was never too fond of any of us," I say in a hurt tone.

My hand was clenching and trembling at my anger. The room around us slowly started to shake. Realizing my current state, I breathe in to calm myself.

Dumbledore stared in disbelief but ignored the unmistakable sign of the room shaking.

"You know he has also suffered a lot too, Athena."

He says simply in a tranquil octave.

I slowly turn, and my face was hiding my disbelief. "He has not suffered as much as I have in these five years. I have lost my family and friends in that war, yet I still did not turn to the dark side. I have seen so much carnage no muggle or wizard should ever witness. Yet I am supposed to pity him and have sympathy for the man."

I frowned angrily at the notion of pitying the man who had killed Lily, my best friend, my one true sister.

Dumbledore released a heavy sigh.

"I am not asking for you to forgive Snape, but I am asking you to understand that you two are more similar than you are willing to admit."

My pride became bruised when I heard his statement.

I am like Severus Snape. Never, that was the most impossible and exaggerated idea I have ever heard.

Sighing once more, he opens up a draw and hands me a photo. It was a picture of a boy. He looked oddly familiar.

As I stared longer it longer, I recognized his eyes and his facial feature. He was the spitting image of his father, but his eyes showed his mother.

Taken back by the sudden waves of emotions, a small tear trickles down my eye. It was Harry, their child all grown up into a child.

I missed him growing up. I could not tell Lily and James how their son had grown up to be such a handsome boy.

I turn to Dumbledore, "This was a foul trick you pulled, Professor."

He smiled, "You are not the only one who has tricks up their sleeves. Now off you go. You only have a week to prepare for the new upcoming students."

Before I started to walk out, I turned back.

"Professor, will my job be permanent here? You know the position has never been occupied for more than a year," I said in a worried manner.

He smiles, "Do not worry, you will be fine as long as you want a job here. I will find a way for you to teach at Hogwarts. From your reference, your last employer said you were flexible in tight situations."

I laughed at his joke.

Before leaving, he gave me a map to my quarters, which would be in the dungeons. There was only one other teacher that would be there.

Sadly I would not have the area to myself, which was quite disheartening.

As I began to make my way, I was so hyperfocused on the piece of paper; I did not realize someone was in front of me.

Hitting my nose against someone's chest. I took a small sniff smelling ink and old parchment paper.

I immediately step back, uncomfortable with the closeness.

"I am so sorry...oh, it's you?"

I looked up to find Severus Snape, who was taken back by my comment of "Oh, it's you."

He grumbled, "I am sorry to disappoint, but I think you are in the wrong area. Your dorms should be somewhere else but here."

His black eyes resembled that of a snarky child looking down on someone.

I was fuming with anger, but I had to control it or have another episode.

I wave up my map. "Nope, this is the right one. I have been assigned here. I guess you are my new neighbor."

He scoffed at the mentioning of neighbor.

I twinged my brow in frustration. "I am not too fond of having to coexist with someone like yourself, but we must make it work. Hopefully, you can accomplish this easy of a task."

I snickered back at him.

He rebutted back in a low tone, "I am more than competent, but I fear such a frail girl like yourself would get lost and scared in the dark. And I am not one to save damsels in distress."

He looked smug as if he had won the argument.

His body became closer to mine as we argued. I could smell the parchment and ink. This time slight hints of herbs came from him. He could probably still smell my tea from earlier this evening.

This tension between him and I had risen, and we did not know what it was. It was intoxicating; however, whatever this trance was, I was not going to be outwitted.

"I am more than capable of handling myself. After all, I faced death eaters scarier than these empty halls. But if you ever get scared, I will be sure to save you because, with that long hair of yours, you look more like the damsel."

Flustered by the comment, he knew when to retreat, and I was happy to see that I had one this argument.

"Have a good night Ms. Cullen," he said as he angrily stormed off to his room, making a loud thud as he entered.

Drama queen.

Making my way to the room, I open up the doors to find the place.

The windows were glamored to show the different seasons. It was quite charming. I left it on the night sky for now. Exploring the room, I found a small fireplace as well as a stove in the area. It reminded me of a Muggle falt I resided in for one of my missions.

The room was tidy and warm. I made my way to the bedroom and found a fluffy bed waiting for me. The warm pillows had seemed welcoming and comfortable.

Merlin knows I needed sleep, but I decided to take a nice hot shower to get myself ready for bed. Setting up my clothes and waving my wand around to unpack my clothes into their assigned draws.

Heading to the shower, I turn the knob to wash off the day's troubles—the pains of the past, the uneasiness of my position, and the regret of not having Harry.

To me, it has been placed i the same predicament I have been in. Lost of family and unaware of where to go next.

As I scrub, I could smell a familiar scent for a moment; it was pleasant until I realized who it came from.

I scrub away the smell of Severus Snape on me; the hints of the herbs seemed to sink into my pores.

Taking longer than expected, I get out of the shower and dray my hair off with a shirt. Wrapping myself in a towel, I make my way to the bedroom.

Opening one of the drawers, I put on a light blue nightgown That draped towards my ankles.

My dark black curls fell from my head. Tying it in a lovely braid, I put on my silk cap to help protect my curls (like all people should).

As I was about to go to sleep, I wrapped my thigh belt and holstered my wand in there just in case I had to rush to fight. I placed a protective charm to make sure it would not break from my weight against it.

As I lay on the bed, I stared at the ceiling, thinking of what tomorrow may bring. I was one thing sure about right now. I did not want to see Severus Snape face for the rest of this week.

Next time I will not be able to control my anger or my power.

Bloody Hell, I was sleeping only a room away from the man who caused my suffering.

I sighed, forgetting my worries and quickly going to sleep, unsure of what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Let The Games Begin

## Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin

August 26, 1985

I tossed and turned all around the bed as my nightmares started to set in.

I sat underneath a tree, the tall branches which loomed over me. The green leaves covered me from the sun but allowed for light to trickle through. The leaves slowly drifted one by one, changing their colors midway till they wilted to the floor.

The sky was bright yet somewhat scorching.

However, the warmth did not seep into my skin.

I began to get up from underneath the shaded tree and heard a new, unfamiliar sound.

It was like drops from a faucet that were spaced apart. Leaving only the emptiness to remain between each sound.

Drip.

I look to my side to figure out where the sound was coming from.

The scenery had changed in a blink of an eye, and I was now seeing a vast lake with clear blue skies reflecting its surface.

I stood at the end where the sand was hitting my feet.

Looking behind me was nothing but sand and more water. I was on an island like structure. Looking at the lake, I knelt to see my reflection.

I was wearing my old Auror outfit. A brown cloak was placed over my head.

Everything was the same from my beige long-sleeve shirt, my tight corset, to my worn-out boots.

Drop.

The scene once again changed, and a dark forest surrounded me. A misty fog runs around, causing my vision to become impaired. I reach to grab my wand, but I stopped.

This place was so familiar, and as I put it together, I knew what was going on. I immediately begin to run as I hear the small hints of a laugh.

I remember hearing her cackling voice filling the dark and misty forest.

Her laugh echoed throughout my head, growing louder and louder.

I ran across the forest, trying to flee from her every inching voice and presence.

The wailing of the two voices soon accompanied them.

Drip

I tripped on what seemed to be a branch and fell face-first onto the ground. The pain was immense. I heard a loud thudding sound surrounding my ears.

Thud.

Drop.

Drip.

The sounds overwhelmed my senses, causing me to rock in pain. My senses were overwhelmed. Then all at once, they stopped.

A door soon opens I immediately grabbed my wand.

It was dark, and I could only hear the gasping of two people.

"Please stop!" The voice was that of a man. He was riddled with pain, and his dry voice rang out.

"Kill Us Already!" The voices cry out in so much pain. They wanted to die; they begged for death.

Their horrible shrieks of pain filled my ears.

Then I see a woman lurking over the two bodies, only laughing in the vilest ways.

"Athena," she says, sending chills down my spine.

My hand begins to shake as she came closer. Two black figures run towards me, and I quickly knock them out before they could get their wands out.

Their limp bodies fall to the floor.

The women then ran towards me; both our wands were at each other's neck.

The women laughed, "I win."

"Are you sure about that," I responded.

My eyes begin to bug out as my breathing became controlled. I saw the two people on the floor, but I only had eyes for the woman.

"Avada.." the women start to say.

"Legilimency," I blurt out before she could finish.

The women soon began to crumble onto the floor as I began to peer into her mind.

The horrors that I witnessed it was so intense and immense. This obsessive woman nature had intoxicated the air. I began to laugh with her. We were connected in this swirl of memories.

Drop.

Finally, a mirrored appeared; it was her face starring back at me.

Bellatrix Lestrange stared deep into me. Mirroring my breathing and moving. We were connected, but she was a mere reflection.

Her garments were raggedy, and her hair was messy. She was draped in a black dress then her face shifted into my own.

"We are the same, Athena. You and I."

Her voice started to distort into my own. I looked down, and her once raggedy clothes were on me. I touched my hair, and I could feel the dried-out texture now on my own head.

"ARE THE SAME!!!"

She leaped forward, and I felt her flesh melting into my own, and we began to drown into the floor that felt like tar, and it was boiling my skin.

I could not get away from her strong embrace. The tar began to engulf my whole body until it swelled my face.

The burning sensation caused me to cry out in pain.

Then the tar-covered my eyes burning me and causing me to lose sight all at once.

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

I immediately jump up from my bed, and I could feel the coldness of my body.

I was back in my room, covered in my sheets.

I could see my clock had fallen onto the ground.

I scrunched up to a fiddle position, trying to calm myself down and slowly breathing in and out.

Tears rolled off my face.

"I am safe. I am here. I am nothing like her," I say, repeating to myself.

Thud! Thud!

I instantly jumped up at the sound.

The thudding started again. Looking at the side, I could see it was 5 am. My body and mind were both drained.

I wished I could go back to sleep and not have to deal with whoever knocked at my door.

However, I knew I was not going back to sleep. Maybe because of the thudding noise but mostly because of my dream.

Thud! Thud!

This time I was infuriated; I quickly got up from my bed and made my way to the door.

"Who is it?" My face was now sour with irritation.

I swung open the door to find Severus Snape on the other end.

"Typical of a Gryffindor," he said softly. his lips slightly parting

Then his eyes met my own then quickly looked up.

I pretend not to hear his comment even though it annoyed the Bloody hell out of me.

He was well dressed and smelled of the same annoying scent of herbs and parchment.

Did he not change from the night before, or was it his signature cologne

He looked up slightly, not staring into my eyes directly. He was acting strange.

"Professor Snape, I know we live in "prison." I air quoted to him, thrusting my hip to the side for dramatization. "but do I have to wake up this early in the morning. Are you my warden or something?" I put on a sly smile.

His eyes still did not look at me, only remained upwards. A small tint of red was on his pale face.

He looked kind of human and not like an undead creature.

Who knew he could have color after being turned.

I crossed my arms, still angry a the fact that he had woken me up.

What on earth was going on in his head.

\------

Snape POV

I had woken up to a sudden thudding sound coming from the other side. Looking at my clock, I found it was 4:30 am.

Sadly I would have to wake up and show _her_ around upon Dumbledore's request. If i knew who she was, I would have instantly refused.

Why could I not remember her?

She looked so unrecognizable when I saw her. How could i remember?

When I first met her on the train, I was looking at a whole different human being. She seemed elegant and reserved, different from the person I remembered.

She was rowdy, unruly, and, most of all, childish when we were in Hogwarts. The woman I met today was different.

I tsk in disgust, remembering how she acted last night.

_"I am not too fond of having to coexist with someone like yourself, but we must make it work. Hopefully, you can accomplish this easy of a task."_

Someone like myself? What did that mean?

A picture of her green and blue eyes appeared in my head.

Her green eye reminded me so much of Lily, but she was nothing like Lily.

She was crude, sharp-tongued, and mischievous.

Her eyes were like that of a snake ready to pounce on their prey. She had calmed herself, but Athena was a threat, and she knew she was. With this, she became cocky.

Something I despise in a person.

Putting on my robe, I began to get myself ready, then I finally made my way to her living quarters.

She was the worst—the worst person, neighbor, and above all else, she was like any other solving Gryfindor.

Stupid, pretentious, and reckless.

I knock at the door. There was no response. I knock again and heard rustling.

"What are that blasted women doing. I am sure Dumbledore told her I would be chaperoning. She probably forgot." I sighed heavily, upset with this woman forgetfulness. I comb my hands through my hair.

I scrunched my face.

"Typical of a Gryffindor," I muttered. Knowing that she would not hear these words, I smile.

As the door swung open, I knew she had heard my statement, but instead of putting on a snarky expression to greet her, I noticed her eyes had reddened.

She had been crying?

I was mentally shaking my head.

Why did I care? She was probably crying over some stupid thing in her Muggle book.

I slightly started to look down at her as she was somewhat shorter than me when I found that she was in her nightgown, which was completely inappropriate.

I immediately shifted my eyes up, not staring at her.

She said in a tone full of annoyance, "Professor Snape, I know we live in "prison," she air quoted to me, "but do I have to wake up this early in the morning. Are you my warden or something?"

If i were your warden, I would have made your life a living hell, I thought to myself.

I slowly start to back away from her. This vixen was not keen on my sudden movement.

The next thing I knew, she grabbed the collar of my robe and dragged me close to her eyes.

Her snake-like eyes stared deep into my soul.

One eye resembled that of Lily, a sweet, kind nature, and warm while her blue sho of an untamed fire setting everything ablaze.

She was angry and looked Bloody mad. She looked like a snake; she could have made a perfect Slytherin.

Wait, what am I thinking? I need to get out of this situation.

When she pulled me in, I could smell the scent of fresh grass, Lavender, and cinnamon. A weird combination, but the smell was intoxicating. It smelled exactly as it did last night when we argued. However, we were not as close in the distance as we were now.

Sadly now all these scents will be ruined for me because of her.

Before I could rebuttal, I felt something soft and warm brush off her clothes and near my chest. My face grew red.

Did I touch her? My goodness, has she no dignity.

Athena could now tell I was uncomfortable with this proximity. However, her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"What is wrong professor," she said in a calming tone.

I tried to look away, but that only satisfied her. I was appalled at how my body was reacting. I wanted to take this woman's hand and fling it off my robe, but I would never admit that she was stronger.

"How sad can't even look a woman in the face. After all, you could look me in my eyes after waking me up so maliciously." I slowly wanted to walk away, but her eyes stared into me, making me stop moving. "Or is it you are so starved from a women's touch that you become flustered with the sight of a simple nightgown," her voice trailed off.

My body shivered at her cool voice, and I cursed my body reactions and cursed her evil eyes. Those snake-like eyes that held my attention.

Her grip had loosened, and I quickly stepped back from her.

Taking a deep breath, I begin to speak.

"I am to be showing you around the castle since you have just come. As well as show you to your room. Normally I would not waste my time on people who obviously have the decency to cover up, but Dumbledore requested this," I hissed out, trying to keep my composure. Standing upright to show I was here for business and not whatever this was.

She seemed angry at my statement, which brought me the utmost joy when her face scrunched up.

I smiled smugly, "I will wait outside your door while you make yourself more presentable. Maybe even find a bonnet that could cover that face of you because, just like your garments, it is quite inappropriate to show such a vile thing."

Anger shot from her eyes, and she left off in a huff. Slamming the door, I am once again alone.

I sigh heavily, grateful that she left. I placed myself in the back of the pillar, allowing myself to rest on the wall.

Fuck!

I placed my hand against my face sweeping my hair back.

She has got to go! No one disrespects the Half-Blood Prince.

A sudden buzz came into my ears. What was this?

Athena's POV

His back was towards me, and I whispered in a soft voice. "Muffliato,"

Closing the door now silently after just slamming it earlier, I began to scream at the top of my lungs.

"HOW DARE THAT SLIME BALL CALL ME VILE!"

I was angry and humiliated.

I stomped and huffed as I started to get dress.

"Has he seen himself? Not much of a charmer himself. Wearing the same robe since yesterday. What about that hair? Oiled up, it could be used for oil to fry up some fish and chips. Enough for..for...for all of Hogsmede. How dare he?!?!"

I soon saw a piece of paper on my dresser,

"Good morning, Athena; i was wondering if yeh could come by later today to help me out with some chores an' some errands i need ter do. I decided ter put this note in one o' your bags since yeh seemed preoccupied with summat else. Jus, stop by whenever!

Signed yours truly, Hagrid."

I began to stop in my tracks as I stared at a certain piece of garment. It was pretty and very much modest as well as comfortable. But still kept its beauty.

My mind began to think of a plan. I put the two items together and thought up the details.

Looking into my vanity mirror, I began transforming from morning bum to Athena, the Ministry's goddess of war.

My hair was braided on one side, and the other half was letting my curls free but out of sight. I grabbed my bow and arrows and placed it around my back.

"If he is going to take me everywhere," i say in a sinister tone.

I grabbed my knives in the corner of the room and holstered them to my hip, laying the long shirt over to conceal it.

"Then he is going to take me everywhere. By the time he is done, his whole body will collapse from fatigue. That will teach him to assault my beauty. And no one disrespects the Goddess Of War."

Opening the door, I saw a confused Severus turning his back once again towards me. I disarmed the spell and quickly walked out to not draw suspicion towards me.

I walk out to see a relieved but upset Severus staring at me.

He snickered, "Seems like you decided not to wear a paper bag to cover up that face after all. You look like you are going on a journey to the Himilaina mountains. Or fight a wolf."

I did not bother to rebuttal or answer his question. All I had was a mischievous grin and a plan in my mind.

"Come on, Severus, you are going to show me everything correct," I say in my most soothing voice.

He was very suspicious, "Yes."

"And you will be my chaperone for the rest of the day."

He crossed his arms "Precisely."

I grinned, "I just wanted to make sure. And what would happen if you were to leave without properly chaperoning me?"

He was confused, and his voice grew annoyed, "Obviously, I would get in trouble with Dumbledore; why?"

The pieces were now being put together, and the game had begun.

"Just wondering," I said gently.

He was obviously suspicious, but he could not pinpoint it.

"Where too first," I say.

He gave a stern look then began to walk fast, "Follow me."

As he turned, my eyes gleamed in utter anticipation.

Oh, Severus, what am I going to do with you. You are just too easy to get picked on.

I can't wait to see you squirm, begging me for mercy.

Ooo, this will be fun!


	4. Ladies First

## Chapter 4: Ladies First

Athena's Pov

The tour was boring and self-explanatory.

Severus Snape did not make it any better with his monotonous voice. I rather hear the screechings of Mandrake than his voice.

Was this what he was like as a teacher. He was no Mr. Slughorn, who I found to be much more appealing than him even though he was somewhat eccentric.

I knew where everything was already. However, I did not expect my classroom to be so open.. It is setting in that I would be working here at Hogwarts.

Turning towards one of the seats, I saw shadows of the past form in front of my eyes.

Severus was going on about the history and the responsibility of being a teacher, but I did not pay attention.

"Okay, class, we are going to be learning how to do our Patronus. Everyone ready. Think of your happiest memories and say Expecto Patrnoum."

As we started to spread apart, I was partnered with Snape, who was happy but not keen on Lily and James being partnered together.

I found it also horrible since James had been extremely cruel to my friend Severus these past school years.

James looked at me, and I flinched my shoulders, causing him to back up.

Sirius and Remus saw this and held back their chuckles. I did, as well.

Lily looks back, and I smile as brightly as I can.

She giggles, and James is amazed at how i got away with it. Lily turns around again, and i stick my tongue out at James.

It was all fun and games, and James knew that he just chuckled and laugh. Sirus was also laughing but Remus had whispered for me to get back to work.

He was no fun sometimes.

I pouted but turned to Severus to show him what just happened, but he was not paying attention.

I nudged his shoulder, "You know if you stare any harder at James, people may think you might like him more than Lily.

He quickly turned bugged eye and blushing. "I would never, I mean, how could you."

I place my hand on m hips, unimpressed with his argument, "Literally, everyone can see you have a crush on her."

His eyes peered with fear. I tapped his back.

In my most soothing voice, I reassured him, "It is okay; she probably doesn't even know. She is a little dense when it comes to these things."

He sighed and laughed along with me.

"Thanks, Athena; what would I do without a friend like you."

Her heartfelt a little distorted, but she shrugged it off as eating something wrong during breakfast. However, she still felt it whenever Snape looked at Lily.

Shaking my head, "Let's do it together, Severus."

Snape, no longer paying attention, agreed. He had a massive smile on his face. We both said the words out loud.

Severus had a beautiful doe that ran all across the room. It was both graceful and elegant. However, nothing came out for me.

"Try again," Severus's eyes stare back at me.

I nodded, closing my eyes. I thought hard about my friend:s Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and even dumb James. And all the adventures and mischief we had and how I wanted to protect each one of them.

"Expecto Patronum."

A Hippogriff came from my wand in a blinding light, flew all around the class, and stopped before me as we bowed to each other.

Everyone cheered and was amazed. Remus and Sirius both patted me on my back. I turned to Severus to show him, but he was looking at Lily again. James had created a Stag, and Lily had a doe just like Severus, but these to animals complemented each other, unlike Severus. At the same time, the doe represented his unrequited love for Lily.

I could see the pain in Severus's eyes; my Patronus noticed this and went to Severus doe and nudged it to play.

Severus instantly turned and saw our Patronus playing with each other.

We laughed, and so did the rest of the class.

A doe and a Hippogruf were playing in front of our eyes, something that everyone could not believe.

But out of everyone, I could tell Severus was still upset.

Lily came over and hugged me tightly while James slightly smirked, annoyed that he didn't get something so cool.

"Beginners luck," he said.

I socked him on his shoulder lightly, and he rubbed his shoulder, trying to fake he was fine.

"Try to think of something else than someone else," I said.

He blushed then laugh.

All my friends surrounded me, and I was living my best at that time.

Then the aspiration disappeared, and as I stood in the empty room, I could feel a single tear escape my eyes.

I quickly wiped it before Severus could notice. However, that did not work.

"What happens this time? Did you stub your toe on a desk," he said irritably.

How did such a sweet boy who was once my friend become such an unrecognizable being? For the sake of such a great memory, I was not going to tease him.

"Yeah, guess I am just a class," I say back.

Taken back by this, he lets the subject drop. I stared at him for a bit, then realized what my mission was for today.

I smacked my hands together, which caused Severus to jump up in surprise. "Let us go!"

I began to walk out of the room when I hear Severus call out.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I chuckled, "I guess you are going to have to follow me to find out unless you want to get in trouble with Dumbledore."

I trailed off my last word in childlike a glee.

I could tell Severus was not amused by my sudden verge from the plan. I could hear the clomping of his feet.

"Do you know that when I was an Auror, I often had to be ready for the unexpected?"

Severus, somewhat interested, began to walk closer to hear me.

"I suspect one had too," he said, hiding his emotions.

We began to walk down to Grand Moving Staircases.

Severus wishing to step in front, was soon stopped by the moving stairs. He was a little disheveled but tried to play it off.

"Oftentimes, I learned that the people we trust the most could often be our worst enemy," I say neutrally.

He lifted his eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

I said coldly and bluntly, "You really don't know."

The stairs stopped moving, and lucky it leads to the courtyard where Hagrid house was nearby.

We continued to walk, and as we got to Hagrid's house.

He stopped, "What are we doing here? I did not sign up to do this."

I ignored him and continued to walk.

"Are you daft? Why are we at Hagrid's house."

He grabbed my arm.

Twisting my arms, I grabbed his hand and had it in a hold.

"Ugh," he said.

I furrowed my eyes, "Do not dare touch me with your hands. Now we are here to help out Hagrid; if I were you, I suggest you listen. After all, you could get in trouble for not staying with me. I will let go of your hand, and you will go in here with me, and you will not touch me ever again. Am I clear?"

The pain scrouged Severus's face, but he decided to cooperate, "Fine."

I smiled, "Good, now be a good Severus and try not to be a nuisance."

While walking near his house, I could see Hagrid opening the door.

His face was covered in dust, and I could see he looked overwhelmed.

"Athena, i am glad yeh could make it! oh, Professor Snape, i didn' know yeh would be here."

A silent pause happens.

He smiles in his thick west country accent, "The more, the merrier; come on; I need some help cleaning up the Hippogriffs area as well as getting the place ready for the new kids. You know they get nervous whenever these kids come. They wen' berserk last time."

I chuckled, "I will make sure not to startle them."

Severus remained quiet and stayed semi behind us.

Hagrid leaned towards me, whispering, "So wha' is the deal with yeh an' Professor Snape? He seems ter be in a bad mood."

I rolled my eyes, "He is always in a bad mood, but he was ordered by Dumbledore to accompany me all day, or else he gets in trouble."

"Ey, tha' seems harsh ain' it."

I smiled, "Nah, you need an extra set of hands. Might as well make him do something useful."

Hagrid began to let out a hearty laugh, and I joined along with him.

As we entered, I could see the grass was a little unkempt, and the pen was crushed all around.

Both Severus and I looked confused at the area. It seemed as if it was trampled.

"What happened here," Severus said in concern.

It caught me by surprise to seem him to be worried about anyone else but himself.

Hagrid's face had distorted, "I am not sure. A couple o' nights ago, i was grooming the hippogriff when i heard crunching an' whining all o' a sudden. I was not sure wha' was goin' on, but i think one o' the magical creatures from the dark forest was chasin' summit." His face both scared and nervous

"Have you alerted Dumbledore about this," I ask in concern?

Hagrid's body went stiff for a bit, "Well, it may have slipped me mind, but i think i may have told 'im."

Both Severus and I were both disappointed in this answer.

"Well, can yeh help?" His voice pleading for help. I smiled of course and happily obliged

I smiled, "What are friends for."

I emphasized the word friend and found Severus surprised about me using this word.

Hagrid noticed the tension. He coughed, getting our attention.

"Severus, yeh come with me so we can grab some seeds ter fill up the grass plots. Athena, yeh fix the pen," he said merrily." His voice was commanding yet friendly.

"You got it," he said in an unenthusiastic tone

Hagrid and Severus walked off as I wiped out my wand and said, "Reparo!"

Severus Pov

Hagrid had brought me to a shed area and was brought around to the back. I saw Athena quickly fixing everything.

It was quite impressive for a Gryfindor.

As we were out of sight, Hagrid grabbed a bag and handed me a smaller one.

"Do i really have to work Hagrid," I said.

Hagrid gave me a big grin, "O' course. Athena insisted heck even order. She is quite scary when she is demanding." His eyes went somewhat serious but faded back to his cheerful charm.

He laughed, amused at whatever they were talking about.

Grabbing the bag, I felt myself shake up a little bit.

"Come on, your on'y 25 years old, but yeh act like yeh middle-aged," Hagrid said.

I struggled to hold the bag, "Well, I am not used to carrying large objects."

Hagrid just laughed.

I became irritated with me having to do this. I was Severus God damn Snape, why did I have to be doing this.

Midway to the barn, I accidental dropped the bag.

"Shit! Why is that girl so troublesome."

Hagrid became interested in my outburst.

"Who yeh talkin' 'bout?" Hagrid body now facing me.

"Athena, that snake. She has given nothing but a headache since she arrived. She is both rude and unkind. I bet she sat around all day as an Auror," I said maliciously.

I hated her with every fiber of my being.

"Now listen hear snape, Athena has gone through so much in such a short amount o' time. She los' her family in the war an' almost all her friends. Including lily an' James potter, as well as los' custody o' their son, Harry." His voice was frim.

I cringed at hearing Lily's name. It hurt so much when I lost her, my love. My one and only.

"If yeh know any better, yeh would show some more sympathy. She has no one but her clothes on her back. Yeh don' know wha' she has bin through. It is amazing she can even still smile," Hagrid retorted.

I was surprised but spoke back, "Have we, all not lost something."

Hagrid sighs, "Yeh don' get it, Severus. Yeh had all o' us at Hogwarts when yeh were goin' through a hard time. She had no one. Her on'y friends were either locked up in prison or dead. Deatheaters killed her family, an' death eaters killed her bes' friend. If i recalled, tha' is more loss 'n anyone could handle in a single year."

I didn't think about it. This woman standing before me had suffered like me. She lost all her loved ones, but my heart did not want to feel sympathy for her. Because if I did my pride would have to break. But if she knew I was a former Death Eater, would she not hate me more.

Maybe she did know, and that was the sole reason she has been treating me so horribly. Is she putting all her hate and resentment towards me? I did not mean to get Lily to kill. I pleaded with the dark lord, not too.

No, don't go there, Severus, forget about it she is just being a stupid Gryffindor. You do not owe her an apology. If anything, she owes you one for making you do all this.

A small glimpse of my memory revealed itself to me as I looked at Athena.

She was younger and much brighter. An Athena that made me wish I could be closer to. Something that even Lily could never know.

"Severus, come one, we are going to be late. I want to pet the hippogriffs."

She was vibrant and warm towards me. The only Gryffindor besides Lily to be so kind.

"Severus," a voice said.

Instantly i was out of my trance and saw an irritated Athena in front of me. She was no longer warm, nor kind only bitterness was left.

Yes, she was not the Athena I knew. She was something far worse. She was now my enemy.

"I can carry the bag since you are taking forever," she said.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying this measly bag."

She lifted her eyebrow, "Okay, then, but you look like a chicken about to poop out an egg."

I looked down and realized my legs were shaking.

Both Hagrid and her laugh at my awkwardness.

Giving her the bag, she carried with ease, and Hagrid gave me a look.

"You still need my help after all the years Severus," she said walking off.

My heart fluttered a bit.

What was this? Did I pull something?

"She stronger 'n yeh isn' tha' righ', Professor," Hagrid said, laughing too loud.

I shot him a glare, and he knew he should shut up.

Just you wait, Athena Cullens, I will make your life here a living hell. I will make you quit before the end of the school year.

Yes, that is perfect; the more this eyes sore is gone, then my peace will go back to normal.

Don't get too comfortable, Athena, because you are not staying long.

Third POV

Little did Severus and Athena know that something else was in work making them come together after so many years.


	5. May The Best Teacher Win

## Chapter 5: May The Best Teacher Win

September 1, 1985

The day had come when all the children had come to Hogwarts, and I was quite nervous to see all the children.

It had been so quiet without them that when I heard all these new voices around, I forget what sound was.

The bustle of children had escaped the doors of the great hall as I waited outside the door.

I slowly took a deep breath and began to walk, seeing all of the teachers already at their respected seats.

I walked with pride in my dark blood red dress, and my hair placed in a half up and down style.

My curls resided eloquently on my shoulders, and my makeup was down to a T with my dark black lipstick on point.

Unfortunately, I had sit next to Severus, who was the only available seat.

He was placed on the far right side of the table. However, Hagrid was also there, so it was not that bad.

I heard the whisper of children as I walked by. I made sure I was graceful and poised. The children whispered, and I could listen to the small stories.

"Who is she?"

"Is she the new teacher?"

"I heard she worked as an Auror."

As I sit down, I found Severus frowning horribly and looked almost in pain.

I leaned over to Severus on which he did not notice.

"Severus, did you sit on a pixie, or have you drank some Polyjuice potion that makes your face look so distorted," I said softly.

Severus was taken back by this, and I could tell his ears were somewhat red.

His voice was somewhat shaky, but he said in a low husky grumble. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"If you must know Athena, I am thinking about the school year. And which lucky students will be sorted into Slytherins and sorry fools into Gryffindors."

I laughed, "If I last remember, all the houses are the best. However, I do think they would be much better in Gryffindor."

He looked annoyed.

"Typical, your proudness and ignorance show how much of a Gryffindor you are. They are all bunch of vicious children that have always tormented the Slytherins."

I contoured my face in disbelief in his statement.

"If I recall, I remember many Slytherins who were just as vicious as Gryffindors. Lucious Malfoy being one. Always tormenting me for being a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin as well as all those malicious hexes."

Severus had somewhat turned to me facing me now. I jolted in surprise.

"What is wrong," I say in curiosity.

"Lucious Malfoy, would Hex you? Why did you not tell anyone? I had no idea," he said in disbelief.

I was now surprised by Severus's response. He seemed to almost care for me.

Impossible, I thought, but my curiosity wanted to see if maybe the old Severus was still there.

"Are you sure, Severus? Remember that one time during Quidditch practice, he had hexed my broom and caused me to miss the quidditch tournament. I broke my arm, Severus. How can you not remember?"

Severus's face then realized, and he sighed, "I just thought you were reckless and stupid like always."

"Stupid?!?!"

Severus knew he had used the wrong words.

I was distraught. How did he not know Lucious would torment me. He caused several bruises and broken bones. He was my childhood bully; everyone knew that.

If it weren't for Remus and Sirus, I would probably have been bullied by him in the later years.

"It is funny. I remember helping you whenever you were in trouble. I do remember whenever James and Sirius picked on you, I was there to help you."

Severus was about to spout something like don't say their names, but i interrupted him.

"I would beat them up to teach them a lesson that bullying was not cool. Yes, my methods were a bit unorthodox, but I tried helping. But where were you? You have never once helped me out when I was being picked on. Were you even my friend Severus, all those years ago?"

My voice was somewhat shaky, but he could hear the pain.

He had no answer. He only stared at me, stunned.

Then McGonagall had come through the doors with new students, and my focus was not shifted to the children.

As time had passed, Dumbledore had now taken center stage to talk to the students.

"We also have a new teacher if you may have noticed. She was a former student as well as a retired Auror for the Ministry."

Whispers came around, and the whole crowd bussed invoices.

"Athena Cullen, please stand up," he said.

In my head, I wanted to bug out my eyes, but i put on a smile. Getting up slowly, I waved my hand and made sure to look presentable.

All of a sudden, everyone started clapping and cheering. Some children even whistled.

"I knew she was familiar with. I saw her on the Daily Prophet as one of the best Aurors of our time," said one student.

Another two students giggled, " I heard she single handly caught Beatrix and her goons."

I was quite embarrassed by me being a well-known name. I never knew I was famous.

"Settle down. Please treat her with the same respect as all the Professors here."

I sat down, and my face was now somewhat red from all the attention.

As dinner ended, I hardly ate my food and found what I was craving was for a hot pot of tea.

While everyone was being dismissed, I made my way to my quarters and began to boil some water.

I heard the bustles of children come down the stairs, and as the flock of new Slytherians would go to their dorms.

It was nostalgic thinking about it all.

As I waited for the water to boil, i went to get change and take a shower. After rinsing off, I put on a black robe and pulled out another book to read while I drank my tea.

The screeching of the water had alerted me, and I made my way to the kitchen and got a cup and my teabag.

Taking the kettle off the fire, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it now?"

Walking to the door, I see an owl pecking at my door. Giving me the letter, it soon flew away, vanishing into the darkness of the Dungeon.

"I see you got some mail," said a voice.

Looking up, I see Severus on my right-hand side. He looked worried and drained, but I paid him no mind since I was still angry.

As I was going to leave, he blurted out.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry for calling you stupid."

I was confused and quickly turned to see his face.

He did look serious in his apology.

I gave him a genuine smile, "I didn't know you had a heart, Severus."

He chuckled, " I use it once and a while."

A warmth had filled my heart at that moment.

Looking at Severus, I could see the person I use to call a friend. His eyes looked riddled with sleepiness and were somewhat sunken in.

We both had changed; maybe he didn't mean for Lily to get killed.

However, that moment did not last.

"I still think you are a prideful and foolish Gryfindor," he said bitterly.

I slightly frowned.

"And he is back. Must have really taken all your energy to be a decent human being," I said back fiercely.

He scrunched up his face. "What do you mean. I will have you know I am a decent Human being to those who are decent people," he said in confusion.

That had hurt me.

"Oh, so I am not a decent human being now," I snarled.

He fidgeted, surprised by my outburst. "Yes, ever since you came here, you have been nothing but a nuisance. All you do is act arrogant and prance around like you own the damn castle. If this is the way you are, I bet you will be even worse than the last teacher," he retorted.

I crossed my hands.

"I bet I could be a better teacher than you can ever be," I say bluntly.

What had i just said? Oh no!

Severus's eyebrows rose in interest.

"Alright, let's make a bet then."

"What? I said in surprise.

He chuckled, "You are the one who opened their mouth. We shall see who is the best teacher. The loser will do whatever the winner asks."

It was too late to back out now, and my pride was on the line. TOuche Severus.

"How are we to determine who is the best," I say.

He crossed his arms, "Easy, whoever has the best scores by the end of the Winter semester shall win. That includes all years."

I smiled, "There is a flaw in your plan. I don't teach all years. Some Professor you are. It seems like I am already winning."

He puffed up his chest.

"Fine the first years. Whoever has the best winter final with the first year will win and commands the loser to do whatever they want."

He reached his hand out to me.

"DO we have a deal," he said in a low tone.

I reached out my hand, shaking his, "We have a deal. And when I win, you have to be my personal servant for the day."

He was taken back by this statement, but he smiled.

"When I win, you will resign as the teacher and never come back to Hogwarts."

I backed away, "What?!?!"

He smiled slightly, "Too late now to back out. I look forward to seeing the outcome."

He began to walk away, closing the door to his quarters, leaving me alone outside my room.

I quickly shut the door and went inside.

What have I done? Have I made a bet that I couldn't win? Severus has been a teacher longer than me.

No potions are much more complicated than Defending against the dark arts.

Bloody hell what I am saying, I am screwed.

My boiled water was now cold, and I was no longer in the mood for tea.

I open the letter and lay down on my bed.

"Dear Athena,

How are things going on at Hogwarts? Are you sleeping okay? I have landed a job as a construction worker. I am planning on staying for a couple of months before they notice anything weird. It is pretty quiet here, and it has gotten colder. I can't wait to hear from you soon. And Athena, you go this! Don't start doubting yourself now. And if you see Snivellus there, give him a good hex for me.

Your Friend,

Remus"

Putting down the letter, I felt my confidence returning.

That is right; I am a great Auror and one of the ministry's best employees. I can do anything.

I quickly got a piece of paper and wrote down some simple heartwarming things but did not mention my bet with Severus.

He would have probably scolded me for that.

I put the letter to the side and plan to send it out early in the morning. Then I began to look at my lesson chart and decided to make a few changes before going to bed.

After I realized it was already 2:31 am, I quickly went to sleep.

I will be the best Defense Against the art teacher this school has ever had.

Severus will not make me leave because I will win.

Now all I have to worry about is how I am going to win.

What could possibly go wrong?


	6. The Banshee's Cry

## Chapter 6: The Banshee's Cry

September 2, 1985

Athena POV

I woke up to the sound of my clock ringing out in my room. The time was 6:30 am, and sadly I barely got any sleep last night.

Maybe it was because I was getting used to everything, especially sleeping without having someone blow up your room.

I laughed at that fond memory. A story for another time.

Pushing myself up, I decided what I should do so early in the morning. I had already finished unloading all my clothes and setting up all my books. And I didn't want to read surprisingly.

Maybe if I workout I could relax for a bit.

I quickly put on black sweats and an old t-shirt that said AHa- a muggle band that I had gone to when I was stationed in London.

The music was pretty magical for muggles.

After about an hour of working out and destressing from my tragic night of no sleep, I get ready for the day.

After getting myself dressed and unsticking myself from the early morning sweat workout, I began preparing for my first-day teaching.

I place my hair down, allowing for it to be natural for today. I placed my black dress on and my morning sweater on.

As i looked in the mirror, I could feel a glimpse of her.

My face slowly starts to sweat, and I begin to panic.

"Calm down, Athena. She is not here. You are not her."

I gathered up all my papers and began to head out. Before I left, I realized I left the letter to Remus on the coffee table.

Grabbing the letter, I began to make my way out of my room finally. Locking my door, I see Severus also coming out.

"Good morning Professor," I say happily, trying to throw him off.

He frowned and was not pleased with this. However, I was ecstatic by his response, making my day a little brighter.

"Why are you so happy today. Did you learn what maturity is?" He tilts to his door in the same robes I saw him in last time.

I knew he was trying to throw an insult at me, but I could not remain focus. He was wearing the outfit as he was yesterday. I think I have never seen him in another outfit.

Did this man have only one outfit or multiples of one?

I smirk, "I am sorry, Severus, but I not sure if you know, but I take the idea of me being immature as a compliment." I smiled, beginning to walk towards. Of course, I was not going to let it go entirely.

He went upright, afraid at what I may do.

"Do you know why that is," I say, my voice as smooth as honey? Severus fidgeted, both bothered and uncomfortable that I was smug and coming closer.

His robes ruffled with every step that I made.

"Why is that, Ms. Cullen?" He said, his eyes looking everywhere but me.

As I stepped only a few inches away, my eyes stared directly at him. I stared at those black pools and how I knew the owner of those two pools was squirming sent me delight. Finally, I decided to speak.

"The reason is that immature is the only word boring people such as yourself can explain someone like me who is both fun and exciting." His face got red from anger and embarrassment. It was interesting to see his face change colors like a box of _Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans._

I placed my finger on his chest, and he obviously felt this.

"Now Severus, I think we should really worry about is that outfit. Some people might think you have no clothes, and wouldn't that be embarrassing." He stared at me, and I could feel the tension between us. It was mixed with anger and something else.

This was mysterious, and both of us could feel this tension.

Slowly we heard children making their way to the Great Hall. I took this as a cue to leave.

"It seems we will be late, Professor; you are more than welcomed to walk with me." I continue to walk as he stayed behind. "You don't want to be late. Being a boring person and being late, come now, Severus, do pick a struggle."

I walked off as the sound of my heels clicked, echoing the halls. Climbing the stairs, I could hear a set feat behind me. They were filled with anger and embarrassment.

As I walked, several children welcomed me with cheerful hellos and good mornings. I responded with the happiest of smiles and a spirited reply.

However, whenever they looked behind me, their faces would go sour or blank.

I chuckled at this fact, which called the attention of Severus. He speeds up to me, walking by my side.

"What seems to be so funny, Ms. Cullens," he said, exasperated and curious. He stood very close, and I could feel his robe slightly beside me. The clicking of our shoes was in unison. No one was ahead of the other, and no one was behind.

As we entered the hall, I finally answered his question.

"The children seem to be so scared of you. Whatever have you done to them to make them act as a Dementor has caught them." I slightly chuckled. I placed my hands over my mouth so that the children would not hear my laugh. Severus sighed, and I swore as a silent chuckle.

"A Dementor that is a new one," he says in a hushed tone.

As I looked up, I could see Hagrid with a shit-eating grin. He seemed to be happy to happy.

I took my seat next to Hagrid, who unfortunately made two seats next to each other available.

I would have to sit next to Severus again.

"Yeh seen ter be having a good morning," Hagrid accent came off chipper this morning.

I smiled, "You seem to be having a better morning since you sound all happy." I leaned towards him.

He chuckled and swayed towards me. "Oh no, no, no yeh seem really happy."He then glanced at Severus. "Does it have ter do with a certain grumpy Professor," he whispered back to me.

My face was shocked to hear him say this.

"Oh my Merlin, never in a million years. I am quite insulted that you would say such an outlandish comment.

He did not seem to lose his happy smile, which I found stupid now. "Wha' ever yeh say, but i could smell young love like a Niffler seeing a silver watch."

My face grew red with his comment. I could not tell if it was embarrassment or anger; all I knew was I disliked his statement.

The whole meal, I angrily ate my oatmeal and tea. As breakfast concluded, I made my way to the classroom, waiting for the children to appear.

Looking at my schedule, I saw that I would have the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws first. This should be a good class.

I grabbed out a fake golden snitch that I had brought with me. It was a gift that James and Sirius gave to me after I couldn't partake in the House Champion games. James had teased me that I could never catch a real one, so I might as well have a fake.

Looking up, I see the children piling in sitting down.

Everyone seemed excited but was quite nervous as well. "Good Morning, class! My name is Athena Cullens, and I will be your teacher for The Defense Against The Dark Arts."

I began to walk over to a chalkboard set up and placed my wand doing a small swish.

The chalk soon rose and started writing on the board. The children were impressed and waited patiently as the words were finished being written on the board.

"Today, class, we are going to have a simple morning. I will be passing this golden snitch around, and you answer these questions on the board." The children's eyes gleamed.

A kid raised their hands. "Yes."

"Is it a real snitch?" I giggled, "No, this is a snitch that I have had for a long time. You will be passing it to one person, but you must let them know. If I see any aggressive throwing, I will not hesitate to assign homework for today."

The children all nodded and waited patiently.

I pointed my wand to the chalkboard, "You will say your name, house, and your favorite subject? Since you are all first years, you will probably not have a favorite subject, so you can always say which subject you are excited to learn."

I grabbed the snitch and passed it to a little girl with red hair in the front row. "Here you go," I said, handing the snitch to the girl.

She caught it and sighed nervously. "My name is Octavia Hawks. I am in Ravenclaw, and my favorite subject is Herbology." Her brown eyes twinkled.

I smiled, clapping at her response, which was soon accompanied by the other students.

Olivia passed it to another child. She had black coil hair and dark brown eyes.

"My name is Estelle Hearth. I am a Hufflepuff, and my favorite subject is the Care of Magical Creatures."

Her soft and sweet voice radiated, making the other boys blush in embarrassment.

Every child was bright and full of hope. As the days went on, I continued with this method, and every child welcomed it with open arms.

As my last class's ending was approaching a third year, Raven claw raised their hand with a lot of passion. They looked as if they were going to be in pain if they didn't answer the question.

"Yes, young sir," I said. The boy flinched at my response. I was not sure what was wrong, but their Hazel eyes seemed to flicker sadly.

He finally spoke, "Why did you stop becoming an Auror?" His question was one that seemed to be on all the student's minds. They all waited attentively for my answer.

I chuckled a bit but began to respond.

I sat down on a chair behind my desk and sighed.

"Well, long ago, I once had a mission, and that was to stop every Dark wizard and Death eater from harming any Muggles and Wizards alike. I saved many families and locked away many bad wizards."

A child shouted out, "Like Bellatrix!" My body twitched with that name. However, I remained my composure for the children.

"Oh yes, just like her. However, I realized that as an Auror though it came with the benefits of helping others, you were always alone and never knew what horrors the next day might bring." My eyes sullen, and I could tell the children they pitied me. I had to stir the conversation around and not make them so gloomy.

"Also," i say in an attempt to cheer up their somber attitudes. "I was not getting paid enough."

The children laughed at my joke, and the awkwardness was gone.

"Do they really expect me to go around and not shower for two weeks and still show up pretty for a ball?"

A choir of boys starts to say in unison, "Eww."

I put on a sour face, "Oh, come now. Don't judge me. I can smell you from over here, and you smell like Bubotuber."

The children laughed, and the friends made fun of the boy. The bells chimed, and everyone was dismissed. However, one child was left behind.

I did not notice until I looked up and was almost frightened by the boys' quiet demeanor.

I smiled while gaining my composure. "My word, you gave me a fright their sir."

The boy's eyes reflected that same sad hue.

I tilt my head in confusion, "Is something the matter, sir."

"Um, Professor Cullens," the boy said softly. I smiled, "  
No need to call me that call me Ms. Cullens.

The boy fidgeted his fingers, "Um, Ms. Cullens, I was wondering if you could please stop calling me, sir."

I open my eyes wide. I quickly pulled up my roster to look up their name. "I do apologize. I meant Bret Inkwood."

The boy shook his head, protesting. I was baffled on why he was behaving the way he was.

"Um, that is not my real name. Well, it is my legal name but not my real name," he said hesitantly.

I was still confused, but I must keep an open mind for my students are still young and impressionable. One wrong move and I could hurt their chances of liking me.

"My actual name is Aspen, and I go by they and them pronouns," he said, almost looking like he was going to burst into tears.

I was not sure what they meant. "I am a sorry, child, but what does that mean. I know I am quite old, but I feel ancient in what you are telling me. Can you please elaborate?"

The boy...no they spoke in a soft tone, "Well, it means I am neither a boy nor a girl. I don't feel like either, but I also feel like both. At times I feel masculine, and other times, I feel feminine. And i would appreciate it if you were to address me as Aspen or they or them."

I could now hear the shakiness of their throat. My whole body was surprised by this. Was this child really okay in confiding in me, which seemed to be a very personal decision?

I took a deep breath as I could feel my hair slowly frizzing from the pressure. I put my biggest smile.

"I am happy that you can confide in me with such a very personal matter, and I will for now on refer you as Aspen or they/ them." Their eyes gleamed in happiness as they were reddened from the brink of crying. "However." Aspen slinked down. "I do wish why you would confide in me. Not that I am complaining, but I am quite curious. We only just met?"

Aspen gave a soft smiled that warmed my wounded heart, "I believe you are a good person, and I felt like you were someone who would understand."

My eyes began to tear up. "Can I hug you, Aspen Inkwood? If you are fine with that?"

They nodded with glee, and they run over to me, hugging me with the warmest hug I had received in a long time. I almost balled out crying.

This poor child must have suffered so much and will suffer so much. This brave child makes me seem so weak and so cowardly.

Letting go of Aspen, he starts to walk out.

"Aspen," I say before he entirely walked out. "Would you like me to ask the class to addresses you as they and them pronouns?"

Their hazel eyes filled with fright. "Oh no, Ms. Cullens. I am afraid that they will make fun of me and call me the meanest of names if they know."

I frowned, "If they are to call you such mean names, I will give them a week's worth of detention with Professor Snape to teach them to be so rude and ignorant."

Aspen was a little happy at this response, but he seemed undecided.

"I wish not to pressure you, Aspen. This is your choice and yours alone. If you feel comfortable enough, I will gladly correct the class. If not, we can keep it our little secret." I then smiled mischievously. "All i know is I am going to be sad, not handing out those detentions."

They giggled at my joke. "I will think about," they said meekly before running off down the halls.

Shortly after, Aspen left I saw Severus at the door. He seemed to have just arrived, which set my heart at ease. I hoped he had not heard Aspen's story.

Their stories were theirs to share, not my own, and their privacy and trust were most important.

I smiled faintly, still sad from Aspen's warm answer. Oh, i missed the day where I could run to one of my friends and hug them tightly and say my worries.

What would I give if I could have the old Severus who would comfort me with his simple words? Although they were not warm as Lily's or funny like Sirius, they were still comforting because it came from a friend.

He smirked, "I heard you are the talk of the town. All the students won't stop talking about you. All I hear down the hall is Ms. Cullens this and Ms. Cullens that. It has gotten pretty annoying already, and it is only the first day." His posture was unreadable to me, so I did not know if he was being mean or complimenting me.

"All I know is that they won't be saying that by the end of Winter when I kick you after I win the bet."

His words were harsh, and my broken heart cracked once more. Aspen, who once mended it with their soft and sweet words, was now falling apart.

Angry hot tears filled my eyes. My face was to the ground so that my tears would not be seen.

"Why?" My voice was humming with furry, and my fist was clenched tight.

He did not seem to notice but only grew closer. "Why what?"

I looked at him, my eyes full of fury and rage. The man I saw before was nothing like the Severus I knew. He had died that day Lily and James died, and apart of me wanted to deny this fact. My body so desperately was holding back my rage.

The bottles started to shake, and I knew Severus did not know what was happening.

"What has gotten into you fool? Cut it out."

The tears streamed down my face. "Fool," I chuckle darkly.

This time it sent shivers down his spine.

"Why are you so cruel to me." My words rang out like hot fire spuing from my mouth. However, sorrow was hinted in them. An unforgiving and unrelenting sorrow

My hair was now becoming frizzy from the heat of my body. "Why are you cruel and mean and a despicable human being. What happened to my friend." Severus's face went blank, not knowing what to say. "The one who would laugh with me play with Lily and me."

He finally spoke up, his eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"Don't your dare say her name," he said, filled with anguish. His fist was flying in the air, and his once neat hair was flaring in front of his face.

I was furious. "I have every right to say her name. She was my friend too. You were not the only one to lose her. I loved her too. Not how you did, but I loved her." His face was filled with sorrow; he could now see the pain I was in, but it was too late.

"I loved her too, and I lost her. I lost her, James, Sirius, Peter, and Harry. For christ sakes, I lost my whole family. I have lost, yet you wish only to see me fail." My throat was starting to clog, and my words were now being tampered by my grunting sobs.

"Why have you made me lose you too."

He opened his lips, but nothing came out. Only the emptiness and the unsaid words filled the air.

This angered me more.

"I hate you, Severus Snape," my words splurged out.

The room now trembled at my words. Severus was now frightened and distressed from this information.

"I HATE YOU!"

My voice echoed out of the room, and the glass shattered from its impact. Every syllable was like an earthquake being sent out.

"I HATE YOU!"

I say again. Shards now spewed everywhere as it slowly started to get closer to Severus. My body trembled at the power. The immense force caused my hair to shake in the wind.

Severus was sent flying across the room; he tried to hold back, but he was too weak. His cape was flapping through the wind. And he was pinned against the wall, desperately trying to be free from my power.

One more word and that was it: no more Severus and no more pain.

Then the words"Somnum" drifted into the air. And my vision grew dark as I hit the floor, sleeping into an abyss and getting the desperate sleep I craved.

The last thing I saw was Severus on the floor staring at me with pity.

And I hated it.


	7. Born Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger once again. 
> 
> Hehe, who is this friend?
> 
> Find out tomorrow!
> 
> OR not! hehehe

## Chapter 7: Born Again?

September 3, 1985

Severus Pov

I sat on a medical bed, clearing up the small cuts that i had obtained. Luckily it would not scar.

She was unconscious, but small whimpers came out. Athena's body lay still on the bed across from me.

Dumbledore talked to Ms.Pomfrey as she nodded and shot glares at me. "May you please leave us," he said in a gentle tone. She was hesitant for a bit, but she knew not to argue.

As I hear her step away and the door closed, Dumbledore turned to me.

Dumbledore was not pleased. His eyebrows furrowed at me. "What happened?"

I started like a child being scolded. "We were arguing, and she suddenly went berserk." This was true, and I wasn't lying technically. "The next thing I know is you are there, casting a sleeping charm." I squeezed my hands on the sheets replaying what had happened.

Dumbledore was not pleased with my answer. "Do not play me for a fool Severus." He turns, looking at Athena. "She only gets this mad when..." he paused at his realization.

His quickly turned to me, and his face went somber and disappointed. "Severus, no." He went close to me.

His voice now seemed to tremble. "You didn't." Dumbledore's face was so contorted at what I might have done that I had no clue what he was saying.

I projected, "What?" I stand up from the bed. "What did I do to make you act so bloody mad."

His eyes did not grow angry at my outburst, only saddened more.

"Did you." his voice went soft. "Did you bring up Lily?"

At the realization of his statement, I looked away, not wanting to confirm or deny his story. I then turned towards him. "Ms. Cullens had brought her up, but she was not mad at that. It was something else." I trailed off, not wanting to say the real reason.

Her voice echoed throughout my head like a ghost.

_"Why have you made me lose you too."_

She stood their her voice full of sorrow, and her eyes glossed with tears.

Dumbledore was confused. "Then what did you do?" His eyes dug into me, and i sank back down to the bed.

"I may have implied that her existence was a nuisance and that she should leave Hogwarts." His eyes bugged out. He turned almost angry at me or my words.

"And," I continued.

He turned in shock. "There is more, Severus. What was going through your mind." His back faced to me. I assumed I should not have talked anymore. He turned his head to me. "Well, what else did you imply."

Before I could answer, Athena began to turn around in her sleep. We both stopped, not wanting to wake her up. She was a dragon we wished not to awaken.

She then stopped, and we both sighed in relief.

"Severus, you have gone too far with your banters and harsh remarks." He was indeed angry about what had happened.

I sighed, knowing that what I did was unprofessional and quite childish.

However, whenever I saw her, my blood did boil. Was I angry that she could be with Lily? Why i couldn't, or was I mad because she had a better life than me?

"I am not sure why I act like this. Whenever I see her, I grow mad with anger. She occupies my every waking moment." I get up and turn my back to Dumbledore. I placed my hand over my mouth to wipe away the angst building within me.

Turning around, I become welcomed by Dumbledore's smile instead of his scowl. He began to rub his beard.

My face soon fills with dread. "Why do you smile. Do you know what ales me?" He did not respond, just showing that silly smile.

"Honestly, Severus, I feel I am in no position to tell you what or how you are feeling." He begins to come close to me, patting me on the shoulder. "But, this behavior is no way to go around it."

My face construed into confusion.

What did he mean?

He laughed. "I can tell you are confused. You will know in due time. How about you go to your room. And maybe think about a way to make it up to Athena." He began to direct me to the exit; even though I was hesitant, I followed him.

As he opened the door, we were met with Ms. Pomfrey, who was near the door. She cleared her throat and smiled, slipping into the room.

"How about you think up a way to make it up to Athena. Maybe something nice that she used to like." He looked at me with a simple gleam. "You were once friends long ago, and I do remember she did help you when a certain boy was playing pranks on you."

He closed the door at me as I stared blankly, processing what had just happened. Making my way to the quarters, I tried to recall all the times when Athena had helped me.

One time in the 5th year, Athena and James had saved him from Sirius cruel joke.

The memories flashed before me.

The night was cold, and a bright full moon showed onto the whomping willow.

I see James frantically fighting off Remus in his wolf form as Athena dragged me away.

"Severus, what are you doing here," her eyes were filled with fright. She looked all around, looking for a scratch or a bite.

I could not move. I was in shock, and this was definitely one of the worst days of my life. Sirius had almost killed me.

Athena then hugged me with all her might. I was taken back. "I thought I almost lost you."

Tears weld up in my eyes, and I hugged her back.

She and James had saved me.

Athena got her scarf and put it around my neck. On the side was embroidered A.C. in delicate blue cursive letters.

"Is this not your favorite scarf." I was about to take off the red scarf when she stopped me.

"Keep it. It looks better on you, anyway. Makes you quite dashing." We both had blushed at this thought but was soon interrupted by James Potter.

I tsked at the realization that he also saved me.

James had come and saw this moment with us and sighed happily when he knew that I was fine. 

"You are lucky that Athena saw what you and Sirius were going or else." his face went pale to the possibility.

I tried to stand up, but my leg was somewhat bruised. "Ow," I cried out. Both Athena and James saw my limping leg and took me back to the grounds. As we were entering the castle, we saw Sirius in the corner.

"I didn't mean," before he could say anything, Athena had punched him in the face knocking Sirius to the ground.

His nose was now bloody. "What the hell was that for?" He held onto his nose.

"That is for almost killing Severus, you toadstool," Athena had spewed angrily. Sirius now looked down sadly.

She pointed her wand towards him and said, "Episkey." A slight crack is heard, and his nose is fixed.

"That was for breaking your nose. I held back because even though you are stupid and reckless, you are lucky I held back." Sirius was still upset that he got knocked in the nose but understood what he did was wrong.

James decided to talk with Sirius as she escorted me to the infirmary. Lily was coincidentally there and saw me injured.

"What happened," she said, surprised.

I was relieved to see her face. Both Athena and I looked at each other and began to laugh.

Lily was confused, but I was just happy that I made it out alive.

Entering my quarters, this memory soon faded. And I was brought back to the present day. Opening up my closet, I found an old small box. I began to rummage through and stopped when I realized I had found it. The dark red fabric had remained; it was somewhat faded out, but it was still there. I pressed against the embroidered letters.

The scarf was soon damp, with small blots of water falling onto the fabric.

Where was this water coming from, I thought. I looked up to the ceiling, thinking this was the location of the water.

I turned and saw myself in the mirror with tears rolling down my face. I was crying, but why.

My body crunched up against the scarf, and I began to cry.

I cried for my darling Lily, who I had lost, and I cried for Athena, who I knew now I had lost forever.

I was a jerk, someone not worthy of her friendship. Now I knew why I cried.

I cried for the fact that I had hurt this woman who had only showed me love and kindness. How was I going to make this up to her?

Then an idea formed. I will change my bet. Instead of her leaving Hogwarts, it will be something even better.

Grabbing the scarf, I put it around my neck, looking in the mirror. It was smaller, but Athena's scent was still on it.

She smelled the same I smiled in the mirror.

I then frowned.

Why on earth was I smiling?

Athena POV

Opening my eyes, I immediately sit up straight.

"Severus," I cried out.

My hair had flown to the front, and my whole body ached. I felt disheveled and disorientated. Looking around, I saw I was in the infirmary.

"What am I doing here," I said. I move my legs to the end of the bed so that i might get up. However, I was stopped by a soft and warm voice.

"I think you should stay there a bit longer."

Turning to this voice, I saw it was Dumbledore in his grey robes and hat. My eyes widen in shock.

"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" I say bluntly; then, I look around. "What am I doing here?"

He looked surprised and confused at my statement. "Do you not remember. You sent Professor Snape flying through your classroom." At first, I could not remember but then the rush of memories flooded through.

I put my head down. How immature of me to burst out like that. Even though I despised Severus, I thought of killing him. Did I kill him?

This realization sent shivers down my spine. Dumbledore noticed and came over and sat next to me. He hugged me tightly, reassuring me that I would never.

But would I, though. Did I have that power to take the life of a colleague?

My eyes widen. "Where is Professor Snape? Is he okay?" Dumbledore laughed at this sudden burst. I, however, did not find it amusing.

"He is fine and alive if you are wondering. Nothing but a few small scars. He should heal up in no time." He put on a bright smile giving me this news.

I let out a breath in relief. I had not killed him.

"Well, a few scars should teach him not to be mean to you again." Dumbledore chuckled at this statement. I looked down in embarrassment. Looking around, I could see it was still dark out.

Furrowing my brows, I spoke softly, "What time is it, Professor?"

He rose from the bed and made his way in front of me. "It is about 3 in the morning now. You have slept for quite some time. I had to send Professor Snape away an hour ago."

My eyes bug out. "Professor Snape was here?" I was confused and surprised by this fact.

He nodded, and his beard creased along with it.

"Oh yes, he would not leave your side, but I kicked him out. He seemed very upset about today's turn of events." He said in a stern voice.

Impossible! The man who was so stubborn and crude would stay with me to make sure I was okay. This must be some sort of a joke, a nasty prank.

I laugh, thinking my assumptions were correct. He stared at me with confusion. My mood went bleak.

"You are not kidding?"

He shook his head no, which had surprised me even more.

What on earth happened. Did I knock him into the wall reset some factory function in him? Had he begun again like a Phoenix?

I shook my head. I arose up this time without falling.

Dumbledore stood close to me, making sure I would not fall. I reassured him I was fine.

"I must get going now. I have classes late on, and I want to get some rest and take a proper shower before I see them tomorrow."

Dumbledore did not seem happy. "You should stay and recover. I will tell everyone early in the morning." I stopped the headmaster before he continued to speak.

"No, I am perfectly fine. A goods night rest, and I will be a right as rain. Good night Headmaster. Thank you."

I begin to walk out the doors and head to my quarters. However, I stopped when I saw a small box on the floor.

I turned side to side, not knowing who had placed it. Couldn't have been Severus; he was too much of an arse to do anything kind.

I proceeded to pick up the box and place it on my coffee table.

Opening it up, a small note was attached.

_"From A Long Lost Friend."_

Putting the note to the side, I opened up the box. My eyes widen with horror; it was a dead rat.

I quickly threw it away and burned that rat, afraid that it may have been cursed.

Who would do such an awful thing? And why a rat?

Were they trying to tell me something?

Was it i was a rat. I smelled like a rat.

I sniffed myself.

Nope.

The only person I knew that could be a rat was...

Could it be?

Was he still alive?

No, that was impossible, but.

I looked at the note again.

_"From A Long Lost Friend."_

Was he that friend?


	8. A Smile

## Chapter 8: A Smile

Early in the morning, I sat next to Hagrid and McGonagall during breakfast.

Severus was not there, which had raised suspicion amongst the teachers. To me, however, we was sulking because he has gotten in trouble. He would probably be alright later today.

It was nice not seeing his face for once.

I sat next to Hagrid and Mgnongall, who seemed delighted to have me.

"You look better today. Very radiant as if something new has happened," Mgongall had said, smiling. Hagrid also seemed to smile.

Had Hagrid known what happened last night?

"Almost like a woman in love," she whispered.

I jumped up and glared at Hagrid. He looked away, pretending not to notice. For a half-giant, I was not that small to avoid.

Through the mist of breakfast, Dumbldor had stood up and had notified that the six years would not be having classes with me, which I found both upsetting and sad.

They sighed and groaned.

"Instead, you are given a free period until the next class."

The children soon cheered with happiness and continued to eat their meals.

To my dismay, I knew this would be better for the kids and me.

After I had finished my breakfast, I had made my way to my classroom. The classroom was quickly fixed, and everything seemed to be back to normal. As if nothing had ever happened.

I heard a slight knock at my door.

Turning, I find Severus in front of me. His eyes seemed to drop, and his face was pale. I could tell he did not sleep well last night. His hair was somewhat disheveled, and small strands fell in front of his face.

Again I thought. Are we going to do the same song and dance?

I was about to speak, but he had spoken over me.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday," he said, his voice somewhat hoarse. "I do not know what came over me, but I learn that it was unforgivable what I had said and done." He now seemed to get all mushy, which had started to freak me out.

He pulled out from his back a blue liquid in a potion jar.

"What is that," I asked. My face scrunched up, not wanting to receive whatever he wanted to give me.

"It is a Calming Draught," he said. I looked at him, confused. I was wondering why he would give me this. It was too nice.

He sighed. "A Calming Draught is." I put my hand up, stopping him from finishing.

"I know what it is. I am just wondering why would you give it to me?" I crossed my arms in disbelief, not knowing what to do.

He stepped forward a bit, and when I noticed he was too close, I flinched. He took this as a sign that this was as far I would let him come over.

"Well, when you were in the hospital last night, you seemed to be having a nightmare." He gazed up at me. Those onyx eyes that were staring at me. Asking for all my attention to be on his. I was stuck staring at him and being forced to listen." And I thought you might not be altogether today, so I made it early in the morning."

He now waited for my response, but I could not give one. I was baffled by this act of kindness. Why directly did he suddenly change?

He was noticing my awkward reaction. He puffed up his chest and placed his slick hair backed.

"Don't get me mistaken; after this, we will go back to the things were except not as heated like last night." His old demeanor had now comforted me, and I began to calm down.

He placed the veil on the desk and began to walk off. He soon stopped at the entrance and coughed, trying to get my attention.

He need not do that, for my eyes were already glued to him.

"Also, I have decided to change our wager after yesterday's incident into something else. I realized from the students that my pettiness would harm them in the long run. You seem to be an adequate teacher, after all." His smirk was arrogant, but I could tell he meant it as a compliment.

"Good day Ms. Cullens," he said as he walked away. I heard every footstep before I allowed my body to move.

When I could no longer hear his stomping, I grabbed the potion and made my way to my desk. The question now was should I take it or not.

I twirled it for a while.

It could be poison or something that could give me warts or boils. Maybe it would turn me into a mouse. I held the potion in my hand, twirling it around, wondering what to do with it.

Before I knew it, it was already time for my class to begin.

I gently put the potion in my draw and decided to figure out what to do with it after teaching.

The children began to come in, waiting for me to start class. Leaning my hand towards my drawers, I quickly grabbed out the golden snitch and had an idea.

"Hello, my first years, my name is Athena Cullens. My pronouns are she and her." The students looked confused. But they went along with it.

After the introductions and I had announced my class rules, I decided to go over my expectations and what I would teach.

I walked over to my chalkboard and cleaned what was on the board. Then waving my wand, the chalk began to write what I wanted.

"As you know, Defense Against the Dark arts is something that is often required for many young wizards. Do you know why?" I look out at the children, and they stared at me with blank faces.

Tough crowd.

Then a boy with bright red hair raised his hand. I pointed at him.

'Yes, Mr.," I stopped trying to remember.

"Charlie Weasley," he said in a cheerful tone.

I smiled.

The boy sat up to project his words. "It is to protect oneself from Dark magic."

I nodded my head, happy at that answer. "Correct Mr. Weasly. Five points to Gryffindor."

I then sat on my desk. "Now, can anyone tell me for 10 points for their house." the children got ready for the questions and were at the end of their seats.

I smiled, "Can anyone tell me what the spell to light up ones' wand?"

Many Slytherin hands went up while some Gryffindors meekly joined.

I pointed to a Slytherin girl.

"Lumos, Ms. Cullens." She said happily, waiting for my answer. Some Gryffindors sighed, upset that they didn't get the points.

I put on a stone-faced, not wanting them to know she was right. I grabbed my wand and decided to demonstrate.

"Let us see," I say soothingly.

"Lumos."

My wand made a tiny light, and the girl sighed in relief as the Slytherins clapped for her.

I smiled, "Ten points to Slytherin."

The room started to get loud with chatter.

"Excuse me, we are still in class," I said, tapping my wand on the desk and putting my lips up. The class immediately went silent, and I continued my lesson.

***

When the next class came in, I thought they would be less rowdy since they were older than the first years. Sadly they were not all being polite.

A couple of rowdy Hufflepuffs began to talk, interrupting some people's introductions.

"Excuse me, but I do remember that this is my classroom and as such, please be respectful to your classmates." The boy did not seem fazed.

I put on my brightest smile, and my eyes began to look deep into his eyes. His smile fade. "If not, you can always spend time shuffling manure with Hagrid. He is always looking for help."

He and his friends stopped talking.

I put on a shocked face. "No, alright. Would you like to apologize to your classmates for wasting their time and mine?"

The boy nodded his head. "I am sorry," he said, somewhat scared.

The children all looked, noticing this new side of me. "Children, remember I can always be your friend, but I am always first your Professor." I stood in the center of my desk, smiling happily.

The children all nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Cullens," they all said in unison.

I nodded.

"Good, now let's continue."

I had no other troubles from the rest of my classes that day.

Word had gotten around that I could not be taken so lightly and especially not messed with.

***

My head began to throb as I was setting up homework for next week. The tiredness had started to sweep over me, but I wanted not to sleep.

With sleep comes the nightmares and the regrets.

Opening my drawer, I found the blue potion in there still. I picked up the bottle and smiled for a bit.

I took a little swig, and it tasted a little bit bad. I stuck my tongue out from the taste, but it was effective. I could slowly feel my body staying calm.

I laughed.

Look at that. He could be nice.

"Wha' yeh smiling 'bout their miss," a deep voice talks out.

I pout the potion behind my back. It was Hagrid.

"Hagrid! When did you get here?" I put the potion behind my back, trying to act natural.

He smiled, and his beard smiled with him. "I was on me way ter escort yeh ter the dining hall. Wha' are yeh doin'?" He began to come closer.

I did not look him directly in the eyes but tried my best to change the subject.

"I was just getting some work done for the next week. You know some homework and test. Boring stuff." He continued to walk closer as I talked. It didn't help that my voice was semi cracking. I placed the potion back in the drawer, making sure it didn't make a sound.

"Aren't you suppose to be escorting me now." I tried to change the subject desperately.

He just smiled and nodded his head.

We began to walk to the Great Hall.

This time everyone was there, including Severus. It was good to know that we had gotten back in terms or whatever state we were in.

Was i too forgiving, though?

"So were yeh smiling because summat tha' Professor Snape gave yeh."Hagrid brought up the subject again as we entered.

My face grew slightly red.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am smiling because my students said something funny." I nodded in my head, thinking that was a good answer.

Hagrid smiled wider. "Oh? wha' did they say?" He waited for my reply.

"Who said," I asked.

"Your student? wha' did they say?"

I laughed, "They said something funny. Come now, Hagrid, do keep up."

He laughed along with me. I was about to sit down when I noticed that Hagrid sat down next to Professor McGonagall, making me sit next to Severus.

"Oh, i am so sorry, Athena. This is jus me favorite spot." He put up a massive smirk as Professor McGonagall chuckled softly.

I sat down next to Severus, but it felt weird.

There was an awkwardness between us.

I almost tried to kill him yesterday, so it was only right to have some sort of a wall.

Severus cleared his throat.

"How was your day Ms. Cullens," he said, almost robotically.

I nodded, "It was fine."

The silence stuck in.

"How about yours, Professor Snape?"

He stared straight, not looking at me.

"Only a couple of idiotic brats today. A couple of third years acting like fools." His voice had now shown some emotions. The wall seemed to be somewhat thinner now.

I nodded.

"I know what you mean; a couple of Hufflepuffs were all rowdy in my class." Severus now looked at me. I could feel his eyes on me as I talked. "Of course, I had to threaten with detention if they did not stop." I frowned, pressing my fingertip in the center of my brow.

He chuckled.

I turned in surprise, and I think so did Hagrid.

"Professor Snape was tha' a chuckle I heard escape from your lips."

Hagrid's now dark and shiny eyes looked very excited. McGonagall, of course, only slightly glanced in curiosity.

Severus stopped gazing at me and look forward.

"Probably just you imagination Hagrid." His voice was blunt and concealed his embarrassment.

Hagrid had hinted to me to join in on teasing Severus.

My smile grew wide, "I think I am with Hagrid here. I think I did hear a small chuckle."

Severus' eyes signaled to me to please drop it, but it was too much fun. He, however, accepted this challenge.

His eyes now showed a small fire like shimmer. "I may have laughed at the thought of Ms. Cullens disciplining children for talking when I remember she would get in trouble for the same thing."

My face grew red, and he smiled in this delight. Hagrid let out a loud laugh.

"Athena. Haha, tha' is funny. The pot calling the kettle black ain' it."

McGonagall began to laugh along.

"Oh, do tell us professor snape wha' else did she do?" Hagrid was on the verge of tears and wanted to learn more.

Severus smiled, knowing i was squirming from this.

"There was one time when she accidentally drank a Volubilis Potion, and her voice sounded like Dumbledore's for a week."

McGonagall began to laugh. "I remembered that incident. She had that for a month, didn't she."

I sunk in my chair, trying to disappear from this.

Although I did not like the way, my pain was their amusement. Everyone there looked happy, and for a second, I could see a glimpse of Severus, and I wasn't totally disgusted at the man.

In fact, he seemed pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment!


	9. Fade Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's is pretty short but simple.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

## Chapter 9: Fade Into You

As all the children and staff began to leave the great hall after dinner. Hagrid, Severus, and I had stayed somewhat behind to make sure all had left. I was about to leave with Severus and Hagrid when I stopped by a beautiful woman. 

Her hair was as dark as the night sky, and her eyes like two dark brown orbs full of wonder. Her skin glowed as the moonlight touched her dark black skin.

She walked to me in such an eye-catching way.

I was surprised I had not noticed her. She wore olive robes, and her hat had constellations all over her hat.

"Hello Professor Cullens," she said, her tone smooth like honey.

I tried to remember her name, and finally, the name came up.

I smiled with pride. "Professor Sinistra, I don't think we fully introduced ourselves."

Professor Sinistra was taken aback when I knew her name. She put on a faint smile.

"Yes, I do agree. I am a new teacher like yourself, but I teach astronomy." Her voice was calm and sophisticated. She was somewhat taller than me.

"I was wondering if I may request your help as an assistant."

I was surprised by her request. I pointed at myself, wondering if she was talking about the right person.

She nodded, somewhat confused by my gesture.

I smiled confusedly at her conclusion that I would be the best person for the job. "I do not mean to seem ungrateful for this wonderful opportunity, but I was wondering why you would want me." I pout on a smile, trying not to crack.

"Well, I heard from the children that you were an amazing teacher and knew how to conversate with them." Her eyes fidgeted. I could tell she was uncomfortable with Hagrid and Severus around.

I gazed at Hagrid, and he instantly knew what I meant. However, Severus did not take the hint and stayed with me.

It wasn't till Professor Sinistra looked over my shoulder that I could tell that he was still there.

I laughed a little when I turned over and found him. Unknowingly like a reflex, I had placed my hand on his arm.

He did not flinch; it was as if it was a natural reaction.

"Severus, I think it would be best if you were to go." He looked over at me, gazing into my eyes, wondering if I was sure. "It is alright. I can handle myself. Besides, you hate star gazing."

He smirked. "I don't hate star gazing; I just don't understand all the nonsense."

I furrowed my brow in enjoyment. "It is actually the most exciting subject and is one way we can see the stars and planets. You know, back when I was an Auror."

I turned to see Professor Sinistra looking at us together. I looked at my hand, and we quickly stepped away.

He coughed. "Well, goodnight, Ms. Cullens. Professor Sinistra." He strolled off, and I could feel his gaze slightly on me before he left.

Severus began to walk away, and I stood there with Professor Sinistra. Her eyes shimmered, and she gave me a look.

To change the subject, I smiled and said, "I would love to be your assistant. When do i begin."

She gave a quaint smile and said, "Tomorrow night. Seems good."

I nodded.

She begins to walk away and slightly stop touching my shoulder.

"You must tell me your story between you and the professor sometime." Her presence was now fading, and I was left alone.

My face was red, and my heart was beating.

What was this feeling?

What is going on?

I put my hand on my head, wondering if I had gotten a fever.

However, it was so much worse, but I did not know yet.

Severus' POV

I did not notice that Hagrid had left, and I stayed closer to Athena. We were only mere inches apart, yet I felt warm.

I stared at her as she talked with Professor Sinistra. I hated her, but I cared for at the same time. It was complicated.

Maybe I had really gone crazy after I got slam to the wall. Thinking about it made me realize that maybe my actions were wrong.

However, I would never let this woman really know. I rather see her stir in her own turmoil. When I saw her that day, it sent chills.

The thought of dying but also the desperation in her eyes. It was strange; I knew the pain was for me. Her sorrow was because of me.

And I enjoyed it, maybe too much. What kind of man am I.

Have I gone mad?

Before, I realized she had placed her hand on me as if it always been there like it belonged there. 

"Severus, I think it would be best if you were to go." Her soft voice had rung out to me. It wasn't until I had fully registered that Hagrid was not here.

But I knew he was somewhere in the corner laughing his head off, knowing that I was still here. I had to think of something quickly to make it seem I meant to stay here.

I smirked, thinking up the perfect answer. "I don't hate star gazing; I just don't understand all the nonsense."

Athena seemed to take the bait, but I knew she was enjoying my struggles just as much as I enjoy watching her inner turmoil.

Her scent intoxicated my nose. The slight smell of lavender and fresh grass filled my senses. She had been nowhere near outside, yet she smelled tranquil and calming.

I would never tell her this. Why am I even thinking about this?

Before I could think straight, I noticed Athena had looked down and noticed that her arm was on mine.

I registered it as well.

What the hell was I thinking?

She is a filthy Gryfindor and a snake of a woman.

I excused myself and made my way downstairs. I was about to enter my quarters when I heard the tapping of shoes.

What kind of student would be out this late? No first years or second years should be up this late?

I turn quickly to find an embarrassed Athena.

Her face was slightly tinted red. Her skin had a red hue to it. Her ears also resonated with this color.

It was tantalizing to see this in her inner conflict. I held back my smile, not wishing to reveal my amusement.

She did not look at me as she began to make her way past me.

I wanted her to make her look at me. She slowly starts to cross over, and all my will and command of my body were gone.

I had crossed over, and she had frozen. She was pinned up against the wall, and I had my palms faced flat behind. She was ensnared in my arms. She looked to the side, and her arms were in the front fidgeting.

"Wha..at are you doi..nng Professor Snape," she said, mumbling. Her voice was now pitchy, and she dared not look at me in the face.

Her eyes stared at the corner. Her one green eye had held the past in her very sight. It was as if you could view it from just peering through. However, her blue eye showed a cloudy vision of what was yet to be.

"Why won't you look at me, Ms. Cullens." she did not move, but i could see her face get redder. I now spoke in a hushed low tone. "Or would you prefer I called you Athena?"

Slowly she began to look at me.

What was I doing? Why had my body reacted in such a way?

Those beautiful yet repulsive eyes. Like a snake, I could not let go of my gaze from her, but I knew she was dangerous. However, that did not stop me from wanting to steal them away from her.

She looked vulnerable and strong. Her whole existence was an oxymoron.

It excited me.

"I am surprised you haven't kicked me or killed me in his amount of time," I playfully say this as I watched her squirm.

Her eyes tried to remain firm. "Do not tempt me. I could do so much worse."

I could see the fire begin to come from her eyes. My grin could no longer hide and a small crease formed on my face.

Whatever strange madness had processed me, I hope to Merlin that he would let me go soon.

"Oh, what could you do?" I waited for her answer in anticipation. Her hair dark black curly hair bounced off her warm copper skin as the slight red made her glow.

My mouth said one thing, and my thoughts said another. However, they both wanted one thing.

Her. They wanted Athena Cullens.

She moved a little closer, and I could tell she was getting bold. "Unspeakable things."

I let out a low chuckle. It was as if she was a child and had no other comebacks.

It amused me to see her so short of words.

"I could also do something worse, so do not tempt me." I lifted my eyebrows, letting out my smirk.

She crossed her arms. "Prove it. I allow you to show me whatever this maybe." Her eyes flickered, and I can tell she was nervous but also her sense of pride was strong.

How I wanted to break that pride.

I placed my hand on her chin. She tensed at my touch but looked intensely into my eyes.

She smirked. "I am waiting." I paused, taking in the position she was in. "See, I knew you weren't going to do..."

"Oh Athena, I would like to remind you that I have your consent," I said, knowing what was going to happen. She stayed in my hands, not moving and not running or kicking me away.

"I already said yes. If you are not going to do anything, then can you please.. umph."

Before she could say anything else, I had locked my lips within hers.

Her eyes slowly closed, and so did mine as the kiss lasted longer. I trailed my hand to the back of her waist, touching her dress.

And I could smell the scent of lavender all around me as I took her lips.


	10. I Would Love Too

Chapter 10: I Would Love Too

September 27, 1985

I pointed to the blackboard as my chalk lifted and moved around. The children took notes admittedly as I continued to lecture.

"As I have said, there are many types of spells, but it can be categorized into Static Spells and Dynamic spells. As I explained, these spells could be a sure way to help you. Now with any spell, there are some after-effects. You may not realize this, but the bigger the spell, the more fatigue you may feel from it."

Whipping out my wand, I alert the children to do the same. "I want you all to pull out your wands for a moment and cast the Wand-Lighting Charm that you learned in the first lesson." All the children began to whip out their wands, and the sounds of the chant were heard throughout.

Looking across, I saw a boy who looked just like Charlie Weasely, but older.

Was he in the room this whole time? I could not recall I had not seen him.

He had red hair long hair and was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Mentally shaking my head, I began to continue the lesson.

In a calm tone, I say, "Cast the spell and then, after a minute, put your wand away."

A minute had passed, "You probably don't feel anything now, but by lighting up the tip of your wand like that, you exerted magical energy."

The bell soon rang.

"As you know, we talk about practical use, but, in your homework, you will be focusing more on theoretical, so please come to me if you have any questions." I quickly blurt out my words hoping the children would not leave before I said them.

They all nodded and agreed. They had remained seated even though the bell had rung. If I were them, I would have already left.

" Have a good rest of your day, children," I say, and the students took this as a cue to leave.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like to see you for a moment." I turned on I heals, my black dress twirling as I faced my back towards him.

All the children began to laugh and made noise as Weasley remained seated while everyone left. I cleaned up the chalkboard and waited to hear everyone go.

Turning around, I could see a fidgeting Billy Weasly.

"Why are you holding me here, Professor Cullens." He was not looking me in my eyes. He also addressed me formally.

I sat down on my desk and began to file papers. "I think you do know why you are here?" I raised an eyebrow.

Billy Weasley continued to fidget as I stayed calm and finished the paperwork.

I finally spoke out, not wanting to be late for dinner since I had worked an appetite today.

"Since you wish to feign ignorance, I am going to one time and one time alone." I stood up, trying to show a dominating teacher position.

Whatever it is called to show, I was a somewhat strict teacher.

"Look, I found an object called a time..." before he could finish, I interjected.

"It is impolite place a spell on me, your teacher, to sneak into class when you are late to class."

He stopped and was not talking. His eyes went calm.

"Yes, Ms.Cullens. I will try not to do that next time." He sighed, knowing that he was wrong. He stood up and began to walk away.

I smiled at how I had effectively handled the situation. He did say something weird about a time. But it was probably a time spell.

"Do not try this spell again in my class. Others, I will say nothing." I put my lips up my mouth to signal that I would keep my secret.

Billy Weasely smiled and ran off to hurry up with his friends quickly.

I giggled at his reaction—such a talented young man. So far, I could tell that the Weasely's were a very intelligent family.

It had been several weeks since a particular incident had happened. Lifting my fingers, I could remember his lips on mine.

What was i thinking? Why did i stay there as he kissed me?

The memory revisited my mind.

"I already said yes. If you are not going to do anything, then can you please... Umph." I spoke out, my lips being stolen by Severus.

The same Severus Snape that only a day ago, we were both at each other throats.

My body not following my orders had made close my eyes as he kissed me so passionately. I could feel his arm going down to my waist.

His scent of parchment paper and ink had filled me.

As we parted, both of our eyes stared at each other; we both quickly stepped back, noticing what we had done.

We did not look at each other, only looking at the ground. Severus had placed his hand over his hair combing his black hair back.

"Uhh, goodnight, Ms. Cullens," he said.

I nodded, surprised at what just happened.

"Yes, Uhm... goodnight Professor Snape." We both quickly went into our respective rooms.

Quickly shutting my door, I had slumped at my door, falling onto the floor.

What had I done? What just happened?

I hated that man, but what was this feeling. I had let him kiss me; why?

Why me?

We both had a somewhat silent agreement that morning.

And we never brought it up again. We had resumed our banters, but both placed an invisible wall that we had somewhat agreed that it needed to stay up.

I think we both realized that our irritation towards one another surpassed this gushy feeling that we or I may have.

I did not know if he had this same feeling as me.

Whatever this was, I was not going to let it dominate me.

He had called me found and frankly hurtful things that a decent person should say to me.

He was not worthy of my...

Shaking my head, I finished up clearing my classroom and made my way to the great hall when I caught a glimpse of something interesting.

I had taken the long route to see if Hagrid was doing okay.

Usually, he would be nearby, trying to

Hagrid voiced cried out. It was dark, but I could definitely notice his voice.

I noticed a student running towards me. It was Aspen.

They seemed to be having a hard time breathing. "Ms. Cullens, Hagrid, need your help!"

I looked shocked and surprised by her burst. "What is wrong" I quickly say.

They began to pull on my hand. Their face was dark with worried "A dog is stuck in some Devil Snare. Hagrid is trying to get them out. We don't have much time."

I lifted my dress, and we quickly made our way to Hagrid.

"Lumos."

I lighted my wand to show my path.

I heard the sounds of the dog whining fill the air.

I could see hear the sound of Hagrid's worried voice. I faced my wand to him as Aspen scrunched my hand, terrified and nervous.

"Hold still, pup. Aspen is gettin' help." He turned to see me, and he instantly had a smile.

"Athena over here. Shine the light here." Hagrid's face tilted back to the distressed pup. "Don' worry pup Athena is goin' ter help yeh."

I looked, and some of the Devil Snare began to peel away, but my light was too low.

"It needs ter to be brighter. They are thriving because it is so dark." Hagrid said in a rushed manner.

I nodded. "Cover your eyes, Aspen. And Hagrid pulls the pup as fast as you can."

Hagrid had nodded. His hands were firm on the pup as the Devil Snare started to wrap around his hands. Aspen covered their eyes with their available hand, not letting go of mine.

"LUMOS!"

The small light from my wand expanded out, and the cries of the Devil Snare rang out.

"I got 'em." Hagrid had said. I quickly whipped my wand. "Incendio"

The Devil Snare started to burn out and crumpled at the heat. Looking down, I saw Hagrid's wand and picked it up.

I made sure the fire was contained, and all the Devil Snare was gone before I checked on Hagrid.

The puppy seemed uninjured, but I could barely tell since it was licking Hagrid's face. Aspen had released their hands in front of their eyes and laughed at the scene.

Hagrid laughed. "Slow down there, bud. Yeh is welcome." He then looked at me, giving the pup into my hands. "Yeh should really be thanking Athena; she saved yeh."

The pup looked into my eyes and then began to lick my face.

"Your welcome little one." I handed the pup back to Hagrid, who cradled them. I also gave Hagrid back his wand.

He smiled, getting it from my hand. "Thanks," he said.

After the situation was deescalated, I spoke up. "What had happened here?"

Aspen had let go of my hand and went to the pup.

Hagrid's face was confused as I was of the situation.

" Me an' Aspen were here when we heard a sound. I thought it may have bin the thing tha' attacked the pen, but it was a pup." Hagrid then pointed at where the Devil Snare was. " Its whole body was bein' grabbed by the wicked Devil Snare an' when i cast a spell ter get 'em it started ter wrap around me hands."

Aspen nodded. "It true. I didn't know what it was. I panicked like a coward. I really am a Hufflepuff."

I knelt down and looked them in the eyes. "No, no, no. You bravely helped out Hagrid when he was in need, and you saved both him and the puppy. If you had not gotten me, things would be much worst." Their eyes looked up at me and their eyes reddened.

"The bravest and most amazing people are Hufflepuffs. The renowned Magizoologists Newt Scamander was a Hufflepuff and became a renowned wizard who was remarked highly because of his bravery and finding. He met new and scary creatures yet was brave enough to face them. Just like you had to face this."

Aspen nodded, sniffing, and whipping away the tears. I stood up and smiled softly at them.

"I think you should go to the infirmary to see if you are okay, alright." Aspen nodded and began to walk off.

They slowly turned back around and hugged me. "Thank you, Ms. Cullens."

I patted their head. "You are most welcome, Aspen."

They then returned to go back to the infirmary.

Turning to Hagrid, I checked the puppy. "Is he going to be alright," I asked. I was worried about the puppy.

Who knew how long it had been there, minutes or hours.

Hagrid smiled. "She should be fine now. This pup got some spunk in 'em." The puppy proceeded to lick his nose.

I giggled at the sight.

Hagrid turned to me. "Would yeh like ter come inside? i can warm us up summat light ter eat while i fix 'em up." The puppy and Hagrid seemed to have puppy dog eyes looking at me.

I nodded, not wishing to argue and protest.

Hagrid had open the door, and I was let into his house. It was small but warm.

The smell of chicken soup filled the air.

Hagrid had begun to cut up some vegetables and put it in a heating pot over the stove. He quickly grabbed the pup and put her on the table, fixing the puppy of their aliments.

"Are they doing alright?"

Hagrid smile. "They are doin' fine. An' they are a healthy male dog."

I sighed. "Thank goodness that he is okay." I waited for a bit to look at the loving smile that Hagrid gave the puppy. "Are you going to keep him, " I ask?

Hagrid looks up and smiles. "Should I? It does get kinda lonely living out here alone."

I smiled, sitting next to him.

"Of course you should, Hagrid; he could be like your own little guard dog." Hagrid was pleased to hear this.

He slammed the table and exclaimed, "You are right. I shall keep him."

I clapped in the enjoyment of his decision.

"What are you going to name them. My eyes looked in curiosity at the puppy.

"Toby," he said. I frowned at this name. "How about James," I said.

He frowned at the name. After several minutes of shouting words, Hagrid eyes lighted up.

"I got it!" I looked at him, waiting for his answer.

Placing against my lips, I instantly smiled. "This is delicious, Hagrid."

He smiled proudly. "It is my father's recipe." His eyes looked dead as he began to continue. "He was a bad cook, but he made the best chicken soup."

I could tell Hagrid was traumatized by whatever food his father had given him.

As we continued to finish our meals, we made simple chit chat.

Finishing my second serving, I patted my stomach, announcing I was full.

"Is that all," Hagrid said, surprised. I nodded, contouring my face at his statement.

"I had eaten two servings, Hagrid. If I eat any more, my dress will pop like a balloon."

He did not seem amused. "I am jus saying. The firs' time we met yeh had a whole brisket an' half a sweet potato pie."

I laughed.

"I only eat large amounts when I am sad. Usually, I barely eat at all. And If I remember, we did not meet at the best of terms." My voice trailed off at the thought.

He looked at me. "So wha' is makin' yeh sad now." he looked at me with his eyes full of love and care. He was like a father I lacked.

I smiled, not wanting to speak. He smiled a bit, and his eyes glittered with mischievous.

"Is it abou' Severus?"

My eyes widen, and my face slightly reddened.

He began to laugh. "HAHA! I was jus joking, but now this has gotten interesting?" he was laughing at my reaction.

I did not say anything.

He broke the silence. His face went serious, "D'you like 'im?"

I turned to answer when a knock was heard at the door. Hagrid immediately went up and opened the door.

When he had opened the door, a distressed Severus looked at me.

"Are you okay, Athena? I heard a Devils' Snare attacked you." he quickly barged into Hagrid's home and rushed over to me.

Hagrid responded sarcastically, "Please come righ' in. I am fine too. Was a little scary, but i am good."

Severus gained his composure. "Yes, sorry, Hagrid."

Hagrid smirked at me. I could see the wheels in his head twirling.

He faked yawned. "Is it late already? I think yeh should walk her ter her chambers. I think she may need ter sleep since she used up all her energy."

Severus looked at me with concern. I wanted to kick Hagrid in the shin.

"I am fine, seriously." Severus' eyes, however, did not let go. The same dark pools captivated me. Just like that day. Just like always.

Hagrid shook his head. "She is jus bein' stubborn. Athena is known ter be stubborn is tha' not righ' Professor Snape."

Severus nodded, "Yes, stubborn and completely reckless."

Hagrid nodded. "I agree."

I slightly glared at both of them. "If I go to my chambers, will you stop talking about me like I am not even here?

Hagrid nodded, and Severus nodded with him.

I began to walk out and hugged Hagrid before I left.

"Thank you for the meal Hagrid. Have a good night." He hugged me back.

"Thank yeh fer saving fang an' me. If not, we could have bin compost."

We began to leave, and I could feel the awkwardness in Severus. The wall was there in all its sturdiness.

As we entered my front door. I finally spoke. "This is my stop."

I opened my door to make my way in. Severus stood out there, not passing the door frame.

"Yes, I believe you are right." He had not looked me in my eyes since Hagrid's house.

I put on an awkward smile. "I guess I should head to bed now."

He responded just as awkward.

"I guess you should." We stood still for a bit. I was about to close the door, and I could tell he was about to walk away.

"Wait," I said compulsively.

He had immediately turned, facing my attention.

What had I done?

What am I going to say?!?!

The words finally escaped my lips. "Would you like to have tea with me?" I waited for his response.

He then answered. "No, I don't think I should. You must be tired, and I don't want to impose." I would stop him, but it felt like a sign that I should not say anything further.

I smiled softly, "Okay. Goodnight, Severus."

He began to walk away. His robe trailing behind him.

Closing the door, I begin to walk away when I hear a slight knock.

I went to the door and found Severus nervously there.

His slick black hair and captivating eyes stared back at me. His hands slightly fidget until he finally spoke.

"Actually, Ms. Cullens. I think I would love a cup."

"What is it," I asked excitedly.

He looked at me and smiled. "Fang shall be this pup's new name."

The puppy seemed very please with this name. They barked out in approval. We both laughed.

It wasn't until the boiling of the soup we noticed that the soup was ready.

Hagrid put the puppy down. Fang started to gobble up the food that was in a small bowl that hagrid gave it.

He then placed in front of me a serving of his soup. I lifted my spoon, blowing on it to cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 
> 
> Ten chapters are done!


	11. I Got This Feeling

Chapter 11: I Got This Feeling

He walked into the room. His scent trailed behind him as he began to walk.

I could hear the slight tapping of his shoes as he began to enter the room.

Closing the door, I try to calm myself down.

He has accepted my invitation but what am i going to do now?

I turned around, and we stared at each other.

"I will go boil some water," I pointed to the small stove in my quarters. "You can sit down over there."

In the center of the room was a dark brown round table with two chairs accompanying it.

He nodded. "Yes, I will just sit." He pointed at the chair. "The one right here." His nervous manner was made evident as he began pushing the chair away to sit down. He flapped his robe back so that he may not sit on it.

I giggled at this gesture, which he had noticed. Severus smirked in amusement.

He lifted his eyebrow. "What is so funny?" I began to fill up the kettle with water until it reached a reasonable amount for both of us.

I wave my hand, signaling nothing.

"Nothing, it is just that." I stopped myself from saying anything further. He turned towards me; his elbow was on the table while his fist was holding his chin.

He crossed one leg over the other and the hand-laid palm flat on the crossed leg.

He seemed comfortable, almost natural to be in that very spot.

Turning on the stove, the water began to warm up. I brought down to cups to use.

"It is just since I have known you; You always swayed around you cape making a dramatic appearance everywhere." I giggled.

He looked confused. Severus moved his elbow from the table and placed his hand on his knee, accompanying the other.

"What is a preposterous statement. What gives you such a silly idea." Severus was genuinely blind to this fact.

I looked at him, my face saying something along the lines of you can't be serious.

"You can't be serious, Severus." I looked at him, gobsmacked at his disbelief. "You would parade around and grab your robes and clump them in your hand and." I reenacted and turned around in a saucy manner.

He laughed.

His laugh was somewhat bright but dark. It smiled at me to hear it.

Severus smiled.

"I think it is called teen angst." I giggle, poking fun at him.

Although this current situation was new grounds, I found that poking fun of him was still fun.

Severus then had a severe gaze on him, which made shivers crawl up my spine.

"What had happened earlier this evening." His tone was firm, and he seemed genuinely concerned about my well being.

I gulped from the intensity. "Simple enough. A patch of Devil Snare was near Hagrid's house that had ensnared him while he was trying to help a puppy." I began to bring sugar and honey to the table, unsure of what he preferred.

I head back over to the kitchen. I felt Severus gaze on me as I walked. It was bothering me somewhat to the extent I did not like being stared at.

"Then Aspen saw me nearby and came over to ask for help. The rest can be self-explanatory. What kind of tea would you like?" I pointed at the jars I had on my counter.

"Umm.. what do you have?" He seemed to be genuinely confused.

"I have a lemon, earl grey, black, and my favorite lavender tea." He pointed to the earl grey, which was not surprising. Earl grey, like himself, was bitter, but when prepared right can be a pleasing bitterness. Like a melancholy memory.

That was a perfect representation of Severus.

I smiled.

"Wait, who is Aspen?" He looked at me with confusion. His hair had come somewhat become messy by this statement.

I did not want to bring up Aspen situation because one, Severus would not understand, and two, I was told by Aspen not to tell anyone till they were ready. "They are a first-year Hufflepuff. You probably don't know them."

Severus took this as a cue to not want to talk anymore about this subject.

I looked at the kettle and put my kitchen thermometer to check the temperature. The water was perfect.

I put Severus earl grey left in a metal ball and put it into a mug. I did not have proper teacups since I broke my last set in an accident.

I then sat the boiling water in there. I grabbed a lemon and cut it into four placings on a small dish. I then grabbed my lavender buds and put it in a separate glass that had a strainer so that the water and lavender could soak for a bit.

I began to make my way to Severus, and he looked somewhat confused at me to bring the lemons.

He said in confusion, "Why did you bring lemons." He pointed the lemons as I began to sit down.

"Well, The best way to drink earl grey is with a little bit of lemon and sugar so that you can keep the nice crisp flavor that the early grey has."

Severus chuckled in a low and husky tone.

"What," I said curiously as to why he had laughed.

It is just he leaned towards the table, grabbing two sugar cubes for his tea. "I just never expected you to be so enthusiastic about tea. When we were younger, you said tea was for old people."

I blushed at this sentiment. "Well, I was wrong."

He widened his eyes. "You wrong. I don't believe it. The amazing Athena. I doubt it, you jest." He said in a sarcastic tone. His eyes and lips flickering amusement.

I opened my mouth, feigning being wounded by his comment. "I will have you know that I am an amazing person because I know when I am wrong."

I got up from the table, knowing my tea was finished setting.

He laughed as I walked away.

I began to put a small strainer on my cup as I pored the now the tinted purple liquid. Bring my tea over. I put some honey and lemon into my tea.

"Well, I will tell you this. I may have said it was for old people, but I am certainly not old looking." I smiled, sipping on my tea. The delicious crisp taste of mint and green apples swarmed it. It always surprised me how Lavendar tea could always taste like something else.

Severus lifted his eyebrows, almost saying that he disagreed with my statement. I lightly slapped his hand.

"You arsehole, you really are going to sit there and not deny it."

He shook his head. "I did not say anything. I just simply was looking around at your decore."

"Oh, sure you were," I said. I slowly sipped my tea again.

The room was now filled with our chuckles. I felt something warm underneath my hands, which was strange.

At first, I thought the warm tea had made me warm. However, I looked at my hand to find it in Severus somewhat clasp together. His hands were rough and were more prominent than mine. They were warm and cusped my hands perfectly.

Stop thinking about that. Try not to alert Severus.

Does he know he is clasping my hand?

Severus was confused and drank some more of his tea, not knowing what i had done.

Oh my Merlin, what have I done. I need to bring my hand back before he notices it.

I had hope Severus did not notice; however, when I began to peel my hand away slowly, his eyes darted in that direction.

We both now retracted our hands, and a veil of embarrassment had come over us.

He grabbed his tea and chugged it down, which must have burned because he was only minutes ago when I gave it to him.

"Why would you do that? Swig all in one go now; you can't taste it in its full glory." My mind was on the tea and no longer on our hands that were once embracing.

Severus looked nervous, and he looked towards the door. He stood up and began to stutter.

"Umm... thank you for the tea. It was lovely. I will be reporting your incident with Hagrid with the Headmaster to check if there is anymore Devil Snare nearby." He did not look at me as he continued to talk, but I looked at him intensely, hoping to see him squirm.

"I hope you have a good night." His voice trailed off, and he began to walk to the door. I stood up and stood behind him as I brushed past his arm to see his reaction.

Severus had jumped up a bit, and I could see the small redness in his ears. "Let me open the door for you," I say, my eyes now gleaming, and I could tell since Severus stared at them so intensely, letting it know that it bothered him.

He moved out of the way and began to walk out of my quarters. He turned towards me.

"Thank you again for the lovely tea." his tine was genuine yet still held some nervousness to it.

I smiled, "Thank you for the company." I slowly started to close the door when Severus had spoke out.

"I am glad you are safe." Severus' eyes looked soft and warm.

I had seen that look before; it was the same he gave Lily every day when he looked upon her. A part of me hated those eyes, and another part of me cherished it.

"Also, you would be a fool not to know how to get rid of Devil Snare." His lips said in a single noted tone.

I shake my head smiling. "Goodnight, Severus." I closed the door even though he wished to say more. I would not let him have the satisfaction of saying it.

As he left the room, I began to put away the cup and placed the lemon in a bag to go into the fridge. I finished up my tea and brought both his cup and mine to the sink.

I stared at his cup, and my mind wandered back to those soft eyes.

Small droplets of water started to run down my cheek. I was unaware of why I was crying.

Why am I crying?

What is this feeling?

I touched my chest and found it to be sinking in pain. I could barely breathe, and it was painful.

What is going on with me?

My tears would not stop, and I dropped the cups in the sink and made my way to my room. I had flopped myself on the bed.

If anyone had seen me, I knew it would have looked like the most dramatic thing in the world. Scrunching up my whole body, I was in a fetal position.

The tears would not stop, and I wanted them to stop.

Is it because of the way he looked at me? How he looked at me the same way as Lily?

I hated the way I was feeling. I was angry at Lily for how Severus had once shown those eyes to her, how I was not the only one who had seen those beautiful and caring eyes. But I also cried because I was a horrible person. I cursed her, yet she did nothing wrong. sHe has done nothing wrong; right now, she is nothing more than a person under the ground.

Yet I was here cursing her name in my head, and I called myself her best friend.

I put a pillow on my face to muffle the sound of my tears and sobbings. My pain and suffering were mine alone. No one need not hear it.

And I did; I laid there on my bed crying and crying all night and throughout my whole weekend cramped up in my room.

I would rarely go out during the weekend. I would only go out to collect homework and grade exams. Luckily Severus had left to Hogsmede to check up on his house and do Merlin knows what.

But I wept all my sorrows in my bed with the same pillow that muffled my cries all weekend, hoping that with every tear, I could grow numb to this new emotion.

And that is when the second note appeared with another rat.

September 30, 1985

I had used a transfiguration spell to hide the fact my eyes were red from me crying all weekend. It had fooled my class, but when it came to Professor Sinistra, she saw right through me.

Her classes took place outside, and I would often sit in the back on a grassy patch while the kids sat in front of me.

Professor Sinistra had decided to come out today for the children to explore.

"Okay, class, try to fin at least one constellation while Professor Cullens and I do some paperwork." Her soothing voice rang out to the children.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuff fourth years were happy with this since she had been lecturing for thirty-minute straight without a break. It was torture time to. No matter how silky smooth her voice was, at some point, it got boring.

The children ran off, and I was left with Professor Sinistra. I stared at her, confused at the reason why she had said we need to do paperwork.

I clearly had completed all of it over the weekend, in between my crying session.

"What is going on?" She said to me, demanding to know what was wrong.

I looked at her, confused as i scrunched up my black dress. "What do you mean?" SHe did not seem pleased with that answer.

"You have been sighing since we started classes, and usually, I hear the children sigh from boredom." Her dark brown eyes stared deeply into me. It was like I was being pressured with a knife to speak.

Her eyes were relentless, and her overall presence had made me succumb to her.

"Okay fine. I had a pretty rough weekend." I finally answered in a rush. I put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

She responded, "Does it have to do with the Devil Snare that you had encountered on Friday." She had now sat beside me.

I looked confused. "What? Oh no, that was nothing. I have dealt with worse."

Ms. Sinistra now looked bewildered. Her eyes then light up with an idea. "Does it have something to do with Professor Snape?"

I covered her mouth unintentionally and whispered shush. SHe did not seem to please with this.

"Sorry," I said in a nervous giggle. I retreated my hands. "Well, somewhat? No. I am not sure."

I sunked my face to my hands in defeat.

"Well." Ms. Sinistra's voice sang out. "Whatever it may be, does it have to do with your feelings towards him?" she said in an amused tone.

I scrunched my face in dismay. "What do you mean my feelings."

How do you feel about Professor Snape?" her tone now soft and kind.

I see him as a colleague who continually undermines me and insults me. He always bothered me, and truth be told, I hate his guts, but..."

Her eyebrows lifted. "But," she repeated my words back to me.

"I don't know. I can' get him out of my head; he has put some sort of hex on me or spells. It could be the only reasonable explanation. He is trying to make me go insane. It must be because we are so different. We just always seem to clash." I sighed as this conclusion made sense. He was now trying to get rid of me by making me feel this way, so I would have to leave.

Ms. Sinistra laughed at my response. "I am not much of an expert, but I would like to tell you one thing."

I stared at her waiting for her to impart some wisdom to whatever madness I was going through.

She looked up into the sky. " How beautiful is the relationship between the moon and the night sky. So contrasting yet so incomplete without each other."

She then smiled, patting my back, and left to tend to the other children.

What in the bloody hell did that mean?

She made no sense, moon and dark sky what does that have to do with my problems.

I laid on the grass, and a small brown owl rested beside me. It was Remus's owl.

I turn to it, and it had a note in its mouth. It was bigger than its body, and its head slumped forward. 

We had kept in touch always throughout my time here. However, I forgot to send a letter last week because it made me feel this way.

"Thank you." I pull the letter from his beak, and the owl flew away.

Opening the letter, I began to read.

"Dear Athena,

How are you doing? I had not heard from you last week, so I hope all is well. I had to quit my job at the windmill and now work at another construction site recommended by a co-worker at the Windmill. I am planning on stopping by this week to prepare for our usual event. It will be great to see you again. Maybe I can show Snivellus some moves so he could stop pestering you. Hopefully, afterward, we could go to Hogsmede and see our old meeting places. I had invited Hagrid and some of our other old friends. Hopefully, they can behave.

Sincerely,

Remus"

I scowled at his name. I then placed the letter on my face blocking my vision.

Whatever you have done to me, Severus, could you take it away?

I would like to go back to hatting you and not feeling this way.

Removing the letter, I see a familiar face look at me.

"Hello, Athena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again!


	12. You Catch More Flies With Honey

Chapter 12: You Catch More Flies With Honey

"Hello, Athena."

I quickly look up to find Dumbledore staring at me. I could see his crooked nose and his thin silver hair. If it wasn't for his hand holding back his beard, I think it would be in my face.

I quickly got up.

"Are you not suppose to be helping Professor Sinistra," his voice trailed of entertained at me being troubled.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. I was just resting and..." I put my head down. "I am sorry, Headmaster."

He puts his hand up, calling out to Professor Sinistra. "Could I borrow Profesor Cullens for a bit?" 

Professor Sinistra was somewhat confused, but she had agreed to allow me to leave. We began to walk as I stayed next to him, not knowing what was going on.

"Is there something the matter, Headmaster?" I was genuinely confused as to why he had called me out.

We walked closer to his office, and I saw the pale moonlight reflect onto the floor illuminating our path.

"Does something need to be wrong for me to talk to you?" He chirped. His eyes, however, said something different. I was unsure of what, but I knew something was up.

We began to enter his office when I saw Severus there. I did my best to restrain my surprise, but Dumbledore could tell.

He was almost laughing at my reaction. But he stopped when he saw my gaze.

Severus stood there in his long blue vest and nice black pants. His eyes, however, looked tired, and so did the rest of his body.

His hair was also somewhat unkept, which was new to see. He looked at me with the same eyes I now hated.

I looked away, letting out a tsk sound.

Severus noticed this and was confused by this action.

I felt an aura of suspicion, and a dense wave of pressure fell onto the room.

What was going on?

"Professor Cullens, I was wondering if you wish to discuss anything new that has been happening?" Dumbledore made his way to the desk where the box laid there.

What was in the box?

My face contorted at this question.

What did they mean?

"Well, I am unaware of what you are talking about?" I begin to walk forward, my heels stepping and echoing as i get close to Dumbledore's desk.

The box looked familiar, but I couldn't remember.

"Well, it seems you are either playing stupid or are stupid," Severus said in an angry tone. His face scowled, and I could see he was fuming. I did not have any patience for his attitude.

"I don't know what is going on, but can you stop acting like a, what the Americans call a..."

Dumbledore interrupted me before I continued my sentence. He shot us a glare in which we both understood we should stop talking.

"Sorry, Headmaster," we said in unison. Dumbledore was somewhat impressed with our synchronization.

However, we did not find this pleasing. I turn my back away from Severus and felt his heated gaze on me.

Dumbeldore then began to get behind his desk and pull the box near him. "So, do you know what is in this box?"

I still had no clue what they were talking about? "Sir, I am not sure if you are referring to."

Severus had gotten angry. "Oh, let me bloody do it." He then rushed past me and opened up the box.

The sides began to be roughly opened open, and a small smell lingered in the air. It was petrified but familiar.

A dead rat almost decaying was in the box. A little fewer parts than expected, but it was still dead. Its dead heart was placed on the side with a card.

The card had more words than usual on the card.

_"I know in your heart that you know the truth, but who will believe a dead rat. Or a dead person."_

And it concludes with Your Dear Old Friend. I put down the card.

I looked up at an angry Severus. His brow furrowed, and the dark circle under his eyes went darker. It was strange.

A worried Dumbledore looked at me as I was too calm to the pieces of a dismembered rat. A rat was nothing. I have seen bodies more mangled; a small rat was nothing. Besides, this was the third one this month.

"That is the third one this month," I had said out loud and not meaning too. I realized my mistake when both Dumbledore and Severus looked at me. Dumbledore in worry while Severus' face had calmed down.

The first was surprising, the second one was placed in my classroom, and now the third was with Dumbledore. A message was trying to be sent across, but who was trying to send this message.

"Ms. Cullens, why did you not notify anyone about this," Dumbledore said, his voice grim and somewhat stern. His eyes looked back at me. I never really suspected Dumbledore to be worried about such a small thing.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "I thought it was a harmless prank in the beginning." I lied through my teeth. I tried not to concern the two since it was not supposed to affect them.

"A harmless prank is getting a ridiculous spell cast at you." He began to make his way closer to me. "A prank is someone mixing up your sugar with salt." He stood only a few inches away from me. His body looming over me. "A prank, Ms. Cullens, is not a dismembered rat being sent to you with a note threatening your life." His gaze got angrier, but for whatever reason.

He surely did not care about me. Severus has only ever watched one person like that, and that has never been me.

My heartfelt stabbed when I had uttered these thoughts in my head. Whatever the reasoning was, I had not come to terms with it, but I was getting there.

"Severus, I have worked as an Auror before. Death and death threats are not uncommon." My words were direct and shocking to him.

His eyes twinged at this realization, and he was taken back. Severus made his way putting his hand up in frustration.

I did not need his sympathy nor "those" eyes.

"I know you are all too aware of the closeness you have had with death, but this is Hogwarts Athena." Dumbledore made his way around, placing his hand on my shoulder. "You must think of the bigger picture. A staff of my school is being threatened, and if they wish to harm you, who else would they harm."

I thought about it, and it dawned on me—the sad realization of what he was saying.

"They might hurt the children to get to me." My eyes went dark, and my fist clenched at the thought.

He nodded and smiled. I could now see why they were angry. Due to my stubbornness to not involve others, I had almost accosted the children's lives.

Now Severus tantrum explained he thought I was dangerous and reckless.

"I am sorry, Headmaster, I did not take that into account."

Severus heard these words and responded with a tsk.

My eyes darted at him angrily. I think he knew I was shooting daggers because he turned around. I quickly put on a smile just to upset him further. Dumbledore laughed at this.

"Do you have any ideas who might be after you?"

I thought about it.

I left the ministry on pretty good terms. Somewhat there was that one case.

"Well, there could be one case, but it was sealed closed," I repeated these words, and the echoed had reached Severus and Dumbledore, who both seemed to be clingy to my terms.

Severus then came closer; his low voice rang out. "Who could it be?" I shrugged my shoulders. He sighed disappointedly.

I turned my gaze to Dumbledore.

"But I may know what it is about?" Their attentions were once on me again.

"Before I left the Ministry, I had an ongoing investigation that I was conducting on the side." Dumbledore let go of my arm. I began to walk to the box and pulled out the note detaching the rat heart from it.

"I have been investigating a twelve-person homicide that took place back in November 1981." I brought the not back, looking at the cursive. The ink was golden and not silver. This either meant it was the same person, or it was a two-person job.

"You do not mean," Dumbledore connected the pieces, and his face revealed a sort of regret.

What regret had dawned on this man's face? This was a new emotion for me to see on the Headmaster.

Severus, however, was not in the loop and did not understand what I meant. "What are you talking about?"

"I believe the person who was convicted of the crimes was framed. It is sort of the real reason I couldn't rise in the ministry." My face winced at the memories of Sirius's face being convicted.

I could not believe it. Sirius was the farthest person from killing and betraying James. He loved his friends more than his own family.

Severus was not amused and upset that he was out of the loop. Honestly, he was blinded by his rage; he would have clearly seen who I was talking about.

"So this is about Sirius Black," Dumbledore had finally said his name. He flopped down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Severus' eyes now grew flames. You could feel the heat coming from him. This was the second time I had seen him this furious.

"That scoundrel that murdered Lil..." He stopped the words from coming out. "You were investigating his crimes. What he is a murder and a traitor." He almost screamed at me.

I pointed my finger at. "You would know a lot about traitors, wouldn't you, Severus."

He was taken back by my words. "He had killed James and Lily for Merlin's sake. He should rot in jail!" His face bent in rage.

"Do not dare raise your voice at me. " My voice echoed out through the room.

The room shook a bit. Both of them also began to shake.

I had to calm down.

Grabbing my coat, I took out a small blue liquid potion bottle and took a small sip. The room stopped shaking, but Severus' eyes were now on the bottle.

I put it back and stared at him.

"What?"

He shook his head, but Dumbledore had a small grin.

I had realized the bottle was the one he made. The only good thing he did if you ask me.

I was so stupid to feel... whatever I was feeling for him!

I took a breath.

"As I was saying. I don't think Sirius Black committed those murders. He could never do something like that."

Severus returned to his angry state but was somewhat lighter.

"The same person who sent a werewolf on me." His voice was snarky.

Dumbledore nodded. "He does have a point there. He had the capacity to almost murder Severus when you guys were children."

I shook my head. "I am not going to deny what he did that day was mean." I firmly turn to Dumbledore. "but he would never kill James. He cared for James so much. He rathered die than ever have anything come to harm between James... and Lily." I let the last word sit.

It hung in the air.

Dumbledore knew the effect the word had on Severus. It was like he experienced that night over again.

I also put my head down low, thinking about the painful memories of losing my best friend.

Severus, too upset to say anything, ran out of the room. His eyes were empty and furious, and he knew not to push his anger on me.

Dumbledore had called out to him, but it was no use. He sighed, realizing this. He twisted his body back to me, his finder tips massaging the tip of his nose.

He was acting strangely as if he had something on his conscience.

"What is wrong, Headmaster?" I pry, trying to get the answer from him. I walk around him, trying to see if I could tell what was going in his mind. Thinking if I got a different angle of him, maybe I could know why.

My eyes widened.

"You knew," I said gently.

He looks up at me. "What did you say, Athena." His eyes were tender and soft.

It couldn't be possible that this mind before me would withhold such an idea.

"You knew that Sirius was innocent," I said bluntly.

Dumbledore's small smile fade and his twinkling brown eyes dimmed into a dull color.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He immediately gets up and sits in his desk chair, grabbing paperwork.

I leaned stood in front of the desk as he looked at the paper. "You knew that Sirius Black was innocent, yet you said nothing." He did not look at me and just continued to look at the paperwork.

"Look at me, Headmaster." He did not answer me. "Look at me, HEADMASTER!" His eyes were still fixated on the papers. It was as if he looked at me; his facade would break.

"LOOK AT ME ALBUS DUMBLEDORE."

I banged my hands on the desk, creating a small crack in the wood. He stopped the papers and remained perfectly still.

"Yes." He said in a soft hushed tone.

"Yes, what," I responded, not satisfied with his answer.

"Yes, I knew he was innocent. I had an inkling that he would not think of harming his friends James and Peter. But there was nothing I could do." he said in a direct voice.

His eyes stared at me, and I knew that wasn't the whole truth.

I stepped back, realizing the real reason he did not fend for Sirius's innocence.

"He served no purpose for you," I said.

Dumbledore's face went stoic. He did not show any emotions, but his eyes showed that my conclusion was correct.

I put on a pained smile. "It would be too troublesome to help him out since he served no purpose. He should not be named dead, and he was just a loose end that needed to be tied up. You were unwilling to help him out because it would have been a hassle."

He sighed. "He had everything against him; what was I suppose to do?" He sounded defeated.

I was angry at his words, and most of all, I felt betrayed. I thought Dumbledore was a kind and gentleman who had no harmless bone in his body. But he was manipulative and cruel when it came to business.

"You could have helped. I tried not to send him to Azkaban for Bloody sakes. Surrounded by Dementors, who suck your soul!" I put my head up and my hand over my eyes. "Anything, Headmaster. You knew how much he meant to Remus to me." I looked at him.

"For the love of Merlin, Remus was torn up at the fact that he had killed Peter and set up James. I was torn up. Our lives were shattered at the thought. I trusted you."

Dumbledore did not speak; he only stared at me as I was tearing my brain not to scream and unleash hell on earth in this office.

I took a deep breath.

No matter how angry I am at him, the children were at risk right now—one problem at a time.

"Right now, we need to worry about this threat. As you said, this could affect the children."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe the Devil snare was also a warning since this was the first time we had seen it so close to school grounds." He grabbed a paper handing it to me.

"What is this." The paper had some sort of direction on them. It was a place in Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore slumped back in his seat. "I know you will see Remus soon, so I want you to follow those instructions and meet my brother." He stared at me intensely. "He has recently been recruited to work at Hogs Inn."

Recruited?

"What do you mean recruited?" He could tell from my confusion.

He put his hands together, leaning forward. "I have not told Severus this yet, but I think that the Dark Lord is still alive."

My eyes widened. "What did you say. Is the dark lord alive? How?" I was in shock with this news.

He avoided the question."I have formed some allies that I can trust when this happens? Severus was part of it way back in the first wizarding war."

He was. This fact was new to me. He was a double agent. Then he didn't mean for James and Lily to be killed. Did he try to stop it from happening?

" I want you to stay there with Remus and talk to him for a bit. He will give you more information."

My face was still stunned by his well-thought-out plan to lure me.

"What about Remus. Will he be joining us?"

He turned to his paperwork. "Remus will join us shortly, but he is not ready yet. He needs more time."

He looked back up at me. "And if all goes well, you may prove Sirius's innocence."

My eyes light up.

"However, I wish for you to once again become the Goddes of war just under new management."

I looked at him. "Under your management." He nodded at my statement. I felt the wind knocked out of me.

"His eyebrow lifts, looking at the crack of his desk. "I could tell your powers are getting harder control since you have gotten older." I also look at the crack.

I could not deny that I could not control it as best as I could. My mind had become foggy. He continued to speak, "Severus, as you know, is a great potion master and can make more of that Calming Drought to suppress your magic."

I grab the bottle from my pocket. No wonder I felt my powers more under control than usual. This was his plan from the start. He wanted me to be his pawn.

Whether Severus was in on this plan was a different story.

Even if he was not, i had felled for Dumbledore's trap, hook, line, and sinker.

However, could I really prove Sirius Black innocence, or was Dumbledore trying to take advantage of me?

"I can even sweeten the deal and allow visitation rights to Harry Potter."

I turn to him, his eyes gleaming with this.

He had won!

I couldn't say no.

I would be a fool to say no.

I had nothing to lose. My family was dead. Remus was doing his own thing, and Sirius was in Azkaban.

Whatever it was, I had to protect the children no matter what it cost. I was going to be a loyal pawn again. I would become Dumbledore's Goddess of war.

For James

For Lily.

For Sirius.

For Harry.


	13. Beating Once Again

## Chapter 13: Beating Once Again

October 1, 1985

The morning air was heavy, and I could barely breathe. The weight of last night was haunting me.

Had I become a pawn in his grand scheme. The thoughts filled my head, and I could not seem to think of a reasonable explanation to explain what happened.

It was a great thing that I had established a small test for all my periods because of this.

My mind could not handle talking to the children, let alone teach them.

Should I become Dumbledore's allies, or will I become his pawn?

"Professor Cullens," a person's voice rang out.

This caught me by surprise in which alerted some of the other children. Of course, I then point my wand at them to continue for them to do their work.

I could not tell what period it was till I saw Billy Weasely.

I started looking in front of me and found Bill Weasely at the front of my desk.

He was a third-year, so this must be my second to last period. He seemed concerned like the other students.

Placing a simple smile was hard to achieve, but I could see Bill Weasly calming down from this. He handed me his paper, and I tapped it on the side.

"You finished already, Mr. Weasley." I shot him a playful glance.

He smiled, "Yes, It was quite easy."

I cross my arms sitting back on my chair. "So, my class is easy now, huh?" I was quite amused by his response. I then, of course, did not expect his reply.

He crossed his arm, as well. "Well, it is nothing like Potions with Professor Snape." His body then went limp. "He knows how to make a test hard. He once took points away from a boy who sneezed too loud during the test."

I laughed at his statement.

I pictured an angry Severus yelling at a child for this. It caused my laugh to be noticed.

The children all looked at me, their eyes sparkling at my laugh. Bill Weasely also stared at me in amazement. He seemed to be happy.

"Why are you so happy," I ask curiously.

Bill warped his face trying his best to form his answer. He seemed to be struggling with it. I was getting somewhat impatient with his lack of a solution.

"Come now, Mr. Weasely, spit it out," I told him, trying not to make it seem too harsh.

He jumped up at my words and finally talked. "Well, it just that the other students and I have noticed you have been a little gloomy today." I looked behind him and found a lot of the students nodding their heads.

My goodness, I had created such a significant impact on my children.

It was heartwarming to know that these children cared about me. However, it was also sad that I had concerned them over my attitude.

"Oh, yes, well. I am sorry to have all of your worries about me. I appreciate your concern." I smiled brightly at this, and the students went back to their quiz but still kept their ears open to my conversation with Bill Weasely.

"Also," he had injected before I could dismiss him. "Who knew bringing up something about Professor Snape could make someone happy."

Don't laugh; he is your colleague.

I tried my best to hold in my laughter.

That did not work out. I erupted in a burst of laughter that seemed to be very contagious. All the students began to join in, amused at my laughter.

"Haha... Mr.Weasely.. haha... That is no way...haha...to talk about a...teacher." I wanted to reprimand him for this, but it was too funny.

My worries began to melt with each laugh, and I could hardly breathe. I took a big breath. "Get to your seat Mr. Weasly. Before you make me lose my breath from laughing too much."

The students could also not stop laughing. "Quiet down, children; we are still taking a test. There are only two minutes left of class."

The children quickly stopped laughing and hurried to finish their work.

That Bill Weasley is going to do remarkable things.

***

I, of course, continued my day merrily, and when the final class of fourth-year Ravenclaws and Hufflpuffs left my classroom, I let out a loud laugh thinking about what Bill Weasely had said.

"What are you laughing about," a booming and commanding voice rang out the room.

The voice catching me off guard caused me to jump slightly. I had become too comfortable with this mundane life that I had become scared of a voice.

I turned to see none other than Severus Snape. He looked no better than last night.

"Good evening to you too, Professor Snape." I hint my annoyance. "You look like you haven't gotten any sleep." I make my way to behind my desk.

He dismissed my last comment. "I came here because I heard that you and Dumbledore made a deal." His voice trailed off. I could hear a concerned voice, which was strange to me.

Looking up, it was those same eyes.

Dumbledore worked quickly, I thought. Having his guard dog sniff out my answer early.

"My business between Dumbledore and I is simple. None of your business." I stated simply as I began to begin grading some of the tests done by my first period.

I did not want Dumbledore to have the satisfaction that he had won so soon.

He did not like this answer and walked towards my desk. "Ms. Cullens, I know I should not underestimate you." Those ugly pools that now reflected my slight anger.

"You damn right!" I interjected before he could continue. The papers on my desk rumbled.

The potion was wearing off, but I did not want to take it in front of him. Not have Dumbledore have the satisfaction that I relied on Severus' potions to keep me in check.

I breathed in softly. He waited for me to calm down.

"Listen, this is dangerous. Your life could be at stake." His voice somewhat pleaded out to me. I would have enjoyed this sound if those concerned eyes did not accompany it.

I knew then he was not here because of Dumbledore. He was here because of me. It was enduring but even more suspicious.

I scoff. "I have worked as an Auror before, and there have pleasantly of times where my life could be in danger."

He shook his head, irritated. "This is different, Athena." He had used my name, which caught my attention.

I stood up from my desk. My hair slowly started to become undone, yet I had no time to fix it. "What is different now." I began to lean on my desk, my palms flat pointing at him... "Because clearly, it did not matter when I was Auror and risking my life before."

He leaned in close as well on the other edge of my desk; a small space was set in between us so that our hands were mere inches apart.

"I am different now. The way I feel now is different." 

My eyes widened at his comment.

What on earth did he mean?

"I had been an awful friend who was wrapped in my own pain and suffering." His head went down in sorrow, and I could see he was genuine. "That I did not realize that I had lost a friend when I was consumed in my grieving."

He called me his friend.

My heart was warmed but also pained by these words. I thought I would be happier when he would say these words.

Younger me would have been delighted to hear these words, but the me now was somewhat insulted.

I snickered at this. "Why now. Why, after all these years." I wanted an answer; my nails clung to the wood. If I put any more pressure, I could have scraped the wood.

He looked up at me with those eyes. Those eyes that I found less repulsive. Eyes that seemed to reflect me and only me.

My heart thumped faster as he stared at me and nothing else. I was the only one he thought about right now. 

Apart of me wanted to seal those eyes from looking at anyone else. To only stare at me.

"I don't know why. After these past months, I realized that you might be the last thing I have to assemble the past. Before all this happened." He sounded defeated. 

My mind soon cleared from those un-natural thoughts.

The same pain we shared, the same defeat we cared about. I could now understand what Dumbledore met that we were one and in the same.

I got up, massaging my fingertips to my nose. "Bloody hell Severus you make it so hard not to see you as an arsehole."

He smirked at my comment. I was somewhat annoyed at his response. "Stop doing that," I commented.

His face showed confusion. "Stop doing what." His clear black pools look at me, captivating me.

"That thing. Trying to act all cute." I had stopped realizing my mistake.

Severus' eyes twinkled at my statement.

I segwayed to a different subject. "Anyways, I am of my own sound mind in doing this. Nothing you say can change what I am doing?" I turned to him in the hope of resonating with him.

"You understand that we both agreed to this for one reason. You for Lily and me for... someone else." I trailed off my words. His face went gloomy.

"Someone else," he repeated this word quietly. He put on a tragic face that made me want to open my arms to him.

"I see, well."

"Professor Snape, I am tired of seeing you as my enemy. I have someone else who needs my attention."

If I was successful, I could help Harry and Sirius. Then the past could be restored once again. A small amount, but still, it was something.

"Enemies," he said in a shocked manner. I was taken back by this confusion.

I place my hands on the desk. "Come now; you were attacking everything I do with your words and glares." His eyes registered my words. "Me acting like it doesn't bother me. It was rather fun for a while, but now more pressing matters are at hand." My voice trailed off, and I could see this made him sad.

"For this someone else?" He looked like he was going to crack.

I nodded. I was not sure why he seemed so upset about this matter.

"I see...I have tried my best, but if you wish to risk your life for this someone. They must be pretty special." his voice loitered out. "See you at the dining hall" He exited the room, and silence held into the room.

I quickly grabbed the bottle of my own potion of the calming drought, but it was not as effective as Severus. 

I needed both Dumbledore and him.

The air was no longer heavy but had lifted into one whirled with confusion.

What was that emotion Severus had?

Was it jealously?

My mind was confused, but my heart, for some reason, pumped faster. 

That must mean one thing. 

The potions weren't working, and I was running out of time.

***

Severus Pov

Athena stood before me. He black luscious curly hair was undone from her usually tied up look. Her eyes had no longer been hiding from the transfiguration, and it was obvious that she had a better night's sleep.

I, however, did not. This idea that she would want to prove Sirius's innocence was ridiculous. However, when Dumbledore informed me that he was planning on using her, I knew her quest was serious.

"This was the real reason you brought her here, wasn't it Dumbledore," I said suddenly. Dumbledore stared at me, unfazed.

"Yes, it was. She wanted to save a certain person, and if I recall, you wanted the same thing. I offered my assistance for her cooperation." Dumbledore's voice was bleak and monotone.

I had played into his hands again, and now so did Athena. I felt responsible for this, but why did it have to be Sirius she wished to help?

Why _him_?

My blood curdled at the thought. I originally came here to persuade Athena, but she would not budge.

Her honey-like voice rang out those foul words, "You for Lily and me for... someone else."

My head rang with the thought of someone else that she had that she would sacrifice so much for.

Was it Sirius? They were close together as children, but she had not informed me of these thoughts. 

How could I rarely payed attention to her worries?

Who was this person she was so stubborn not to let go?

My heart sunk, and was pained by this thought of someone else. Someone else holding her, kissing her.

I was distraught at these thoughts. I could barely speak right.

"Professor Snape, I am tired of seeing you as my enemy. I have someone else who needs my attention."

Enemies were too harsh, but when I remembered all the insults and the hurtful words, I now began to understand what I had done wrong to make her perceive it in that way.

"Me acting like it doesn't bother me," she says, and I felt stabbed by these words. I was quite the fool to think my harsh words would not hurt any normal person. " It was rather fun for a while, but now more pressing matters are at hand."

I felt like she was slipping away; I could no longer see her in my sight. She hated me, yet she was still so kind to me.

My chest tightened at this thought of being nothing more than another person to her.

Why did this person ever call me her friend?

"For this someone else?" I say these words causing it to break my heart slowly. It did not help that she nodded.

The pain was imaginable, but I did my best not to show it.

Those eyes that stared at me with a glimmer of kindness and care only years ago. I had taken these eyes for granted. 

Which now I regret the most.

"I see...I have tried my best, but if you wish to risk your life for this someone. They must be pretty special." my voice loitered out with hints of anger and pain. "See you at the dining hall."

I dashed out of the room, my heartbroken, and my mind fogged.

I wasn't till I reached my Potions classroom, where I knew no one could see me.

I held onto my chest and realized this feeling I had.

I knew it all too well. This feeling was one that I had once for _her_.

Oh Lily, have I betrayed you by having feelings for another.

Athena resembled nothing like my dear Lily, but yet I already held her so much higher.

I was going mad, and my mind could not grasp the concept that my heart had made.

My mind went back to the day I kissed Athena, the feeling of her lips on my own how I held almost her whole body in my hands.

How she felt so delicate underneath my hands.

The way I wished for more of her and how I could not deny that I felt something after so long.

My mind once again drifted when I first met her, how my heart had skipped a beat with the elegance and loveliness of her gaze.

Finally, when we were kids, she had eyes full of mischievous and kindness that looked at me, showing me such care. 

How I could only stare at those eyes for days on end without anything else to fuel me.

Her presence had wrapped me into her, and those snake eyes had finally caught its prey.

But she was not aware of this.

I, however, was painfully aware of it now.

"Fuck!"

I looked up and laughed at the realization.

I had fallen in love with Athena Cullens.

I was in love with Athena Cullens, and once again, the person I loved had eyes for someone else.

Has fate been so cruel to play this trick twice?

Her green and blue eyes filled my vision.

She had utterly captivated me, and I was too blind by my pride to know when it started.

I stood up and clenched my fist.

I would not going to make the same mistake twice.

This would be the last change in my plan—the final mark.

Nodding my head, I knew what I had to do.

With my mind made up, I walked to the Dinning hall with a brighter perspective and a new plan that was not going to change.


	14. Moon Child

Chapter 14: Moon Child

October 2, 1985

In the middle of my class, I taught about Imps and Bowtruckles and how the different classification one would tell to my 7th years. They seemed quite bored, so I made a little spell exercise in which their eyes sparkled in excitement.

It was good it a small class, and they were eager to learn more spells.

"Students, we are going to learn the Impertuable charm. Please stand up and face the windows in a straight line." The students now stood up, and all went over.

"Locomotor." I pointed at the desks, pushing them all the tone side making sure that they were out of the way and making room for movement.

I turn to them. "Now, can I have a volunteer?" The students all raised their hands. I picked on a Ravenclaw boy who was super excited.

He left the line and walked next to me. I then grabbed a stool and a small apple that I was going to eat for my snack.

Placing the apple on the stool, I began to talk to the students. "This charm can be very helpful when you wish to block something from your enemy. Such as information or people stealing your apples in this case."

The children all laughed at this joke.

"Impertuable." I flicked my wand, saying these words at the apple. I then stepped back.

"If you can grab the apple without your wand. I will give you twenty points for your house," I said in an unalarming way.

His eyes grew wide with excitement, and the people in his house cheered him on.

"You got this!" Some of the other Ravenclaw students exclaimed.

He smiled at me. Almost as if he knew this was going to be easy.

He walked straight to the apple and got faceplanted by the wall.

"Oww," he cried out.

He placed his hand out in confusion, seeing that.

"Impertuable," I say again.

I then walked over to the apple and picked it up. "That was not so hard," I take a bite, winking at the kids.

They were all excited to try this new spell. I separated them into groups of three, and I, of course, had them all scattered and practiced the Imperturbable Charm.

Some of the children could not take it down. Others snickered at those who accidentally slammed into the barriers.

A tiny peak was heard at the windows.

The children began to turn at the window, and so did I.

A tiny brown owl had waited outside a window with a letter in its mouth.

The children began to laugh at the owl, who looked like they were going to fall over at any minute.

I made my way to the window, making sure I was not laughing a the owl. Opening the window upwards, the owl step back and proceed to stare at me. I reach my available arm, and they sit on top of my arm.

"What are you doing, you, silly little creature." Grabbing the letter from the owl, it began to climb up my shoulder and crimp up against my curls.

"What is in the letter," a 7th year had called out.

I open the letter, and it said, "RL."

I laughed.

"It is blank," I say out loud.

The students were confused as to why I was laughing. But went on to their spell casting.

I petted the bird on my shoulder, now cuddling up to my neck. "Your owner making you fly twice for nothing. Isn't he a cruel one?" I said, smiling at the cute little owl who hooted in agreement.

"I would not say that when his owner is right here," a familiar voice chimed into the room.

I looked towards the door and saw a tall man with light brown hair with small speckles of grey and clear green eyes. He had a beige cardigan and a white shirt with a somewhat messy tie. His pants were clean, His small wounds on his face had slightly faded but still lingered like his secrets.

"Remus!"

He opened his arms, and I immediately ran up to hug him. He picked me up and spun me around. My dress had gone a bit around, and it was a scene straight out of a movie. Putting me down, I immediately let go.

"You are here so early. You look good and are getting older. How did you get in" I pointed at the small specs of grey on his head?

He showed a bright smile. "Well, not all of us can sleep in a castle." he jested.

I laughed at his joke.

" And beside Headmaster, Dumbledore allowed me told me where you were," he said.

Dumbledore, of course.

I was not going to let him ruin this moment.

"You do know that I work as a teacher. Which I take my job very seriously. I don't sleep and loaf around all day."

It had been so long since I have seen Remus. He looked like he was doing better. His appearance was a bit rough, but that was Remus.

His gaze now looked behind me, and he let out a slight cough to alert me.

What was he doing?

I turn my back to find the students giggling and staring at us.

Right, I am in the middle of class.

Turning completely around, I pointed my hand out to Remus. "Students, this is my childhood friend Remus Lupin. You might be surprised, but he was the best duelist in our house." Remus blushed a little getting all this attention.

"Hello," the students said politely.

"Back to work," I pointed my finger as the students to signal for them to get began to work.

They nodded but had sneaked peaks at ti what we may be doing.

Such nosy buggers.

I laughed to myself.

I now turned my attention towards Remus ad grabbed his armed while walking with him through the classroom to my desk. I placed an open seat next to my desk.

I watched the children, and when I knew it was about time for the class to end. I had said my goodbyes, and they all left, and the room was now again spacious.

I was about to put the tables back when I decided on a great idea.

"Remus, how about you help me teach the class?" I turn to him, and he was petting the owl who now laid on his lap.

He was surprised by this suggestion. "Athena, I don't think I should."

I tsk at his remark. "Come on, Remus, you were the best duelist in our school; why don't you teach the class. Just for today. I could use the break." I tried my best to sound tired.

He sighed, knowing he was defeated.

I jumped up in glee.

"So how has it been at Hogwarts again," he said to me in a curious tone.

He did not look at me, only petting the owl who now slept on his lap.

I took a deep breath. "Well, it is a real shock to see everything. It gives me a sense of nostalgia, but at the same time, a new perspective." I say in a fulfilled tone.

His eyes look at me now, intrigued. "How so," his voice came. He shifted a bit, somewhat uncomfortable with his position.

I pointed to a small cage where the bird could sleep. He gets up and places the owl there.

"Well, for once, I am on the teacher and not the student." I laughed at my own joke, and Remus seemed to laugh along. "Secondly, not everything was as I thought it would be. I thought I would be reliving the past, but instead, I realized that I have to move on from it."

Remus smiled, "You have really grown up, haven't you."

I laughed at this remark. "I have been growing up; you could tell by how beautiful I grow every year."

"Oh really is that is why I see a silver streak in your hair," Remus said, making my eyes pop out.

Was he joking?

"You are lying, Remus," I said jokingly.

He shook his head, "No, it is right there." I quickly get a mirror to look at the white hair.

I sighed, realizing there was nothing there.

Remus noticed my reaction. His face twisted, realizing that his joke turned out sour. "Have you your powers been better in control since that day."

I turned around, smiling. "It has gotten better. I have been making a more powerful calming drought to soothe it."

Remus's eyes did not stop looking in concern. "Welp, that is good to hear. You know I can understand not being in control."

We nodded in agreement.

"You want to have dinner tonight?"

He now lifted his eyebrows. "I don't think I want to be eating at the Dining Hall."

I shook my head. "No, silly, I can cook for you."

He smiled pleasingly. "It is has been a while since I have had a home-cooked meal."

I smiled.

I scratched up a letter to give to Dumbledore so that he may know I would not show up to the dining hall. He probably already knew this was going to happen, but I am not rude.

"So, how are you and Professor Snape?" He said, lifting his eyes.

I turned at him, confused. "Why on earth would you want to bring him up when we are having such a good time." I was somewhat disappointed that he had brought him up.

Remus shrugged his shoulder. "I remember you were his knight and shinning army back in the day." he sat on my desk, his legs crossed in a smirk. "Remembered many people getting a few bruises talking bad about him."

My face went red. "I was helping out a friend at the time." He did not seem to agree with me.

"I was. You help out your friends and those in need." I try my best not to have him think of anything bad.

The next class then began to come in, and I was excited to have him teach and have this conversation end.

Maybe he could become a teacher with me one day.

I shook my head.

Remus, a teacher.

I laughed mentally about this.

I would wear a hot pink dress if he were ever to become a teacher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I decided I will take a good two-day break tomorrow on this work.
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and share your thoughts.


	15. The Heart Is a Tricky Thing

## Chapter 15: The Heart Is a Tricky Thing

October 3, 1985

Severus POV

What was that man doing in Athena's classroom?

I had heard nothing but whispers and talks about how he had entered her room, and she had flung herself onto him.

Each one was saying a new thing. One would say that they were together. Others say they were engaged.

It made me infuriated that they brought these topics up. Most of all, I was afraid that these rumors could be true.

Maybe I was wrong that Sirius was the one she was in love with; perhaps it was Lupin. I swayed my head in disgust.

They were just child-based rumors that somehow was causing me to get angry.

I had already started to walk around the area during a breaking period.

I was looking at the inside of her classroom.

Time seemed to almost standstill as I walked by.

The children were happy and smiling, and I could see a tiny glimpse of Athena.

She wore a beautiful black dress with blue tips at the collar and her cuffs. The skirt had a small blue strip that crept in.

He black curls rounded about her face as she smiled and talked to her children. Her flickering eyes were looking at them and looking back at the board.

Athena looked happier and brighter today.

Was it because of Remus?

Her eyes then looked up at me. Those green and blue eyes that stared at my own. Her face went red, and she immediately looked away.

Looking forward, I could find myself somewhat embarrassed. However, quite happy with the reaction she had given.

I smiled to myself, which seemed to catch the attention of Albus Dumbledore, who was on this floor, surprisingly.

I wanted to twirl back and not see him, but that would mean I would have to go back around Athena's classroom.

He seemed to be happy. "Good afternoon Professor Snape. You seem to be in a good mood." His blue eyes glimmering with playfulness.

Another bad sign.

"Good Afternoon, Headmaster," I say in one tone. "I don't possibly understand what you mean by that statement."

He motions us to walk in the direction I just came in. I was very hesitant about going in that direction, and I knew that Dumbledore and Athena were not on good terms at the moment.

Dumbledore was even more determined to make me walk this way. "Is there a problem Professor?"

He knew that I would listen to him. I sighed, knowing I was defeated. Turning around, I began to walk with him.

This time as I walked with Dumbledore, I knew Athena was watching, for I could feel the heated gaze of disappointment and betrayal.

My heart squeezed.

We continued to walk on as he talked. "You and Athena seem to be on good terms." his voice seemed to float in amusement.

I tsked. "I am not sure there is such a thing. Our relationship, if any, is more like a sandcastle at seas. Rough and often falling apart by the ocean." We continued to walk on.

Dumbledore stopped. He stood there before me, his hair silver and his smile not fading. "Then why did you walk all the way up here when your classroom is two floors down?" He clasped his hand, waiting for my answer.

I was taken back by his question, unaware of how to answer.

I coughed slightly, "Well, I just needed to get some herbs from the green room for some potions." I smoothly say my answer, but Dumbledore did not believe me.

Dumbledore laughed a little bit. "You know the greenhouse is on the floor below us." His blue eyes looked at me.

I shrugged, "I forgot."

He laughed a little bit louder. "Severus, you are acting like the sixth years with these silly behaviors."

I was not happy that I was being compared to children, especially hormonal teens that do nothing but sweat and act like fools.

"Severus, I am going to give you some advice since we have known each other for a long time." He puts his arms on my back-patting me.

I looked at him, confused with this physical touch.

"Ask her out already."

My eyes widen at his blunt response. "Headmaster, I am not sure what you are saying. I do not.."

He stopped putting his hand up, preventing me from talking.

"Severus, come on, don't lie. It is obvious. Your actions alone scream a person in love." Dumbledore was very passionate about this.

Why was he so interested in my affairs.

"Dumbledore, what do you gain from all this?" I looked at him.

"Nothing Severus. I just feel like this may be your last chance in finding love. Severus, you have worked the hardest and are my most loyal friend, and you deserve all the happiness in the world."

His words rang out to me.

I shook my head, "I do not deserve happiness. I have done things that no sane or good person should do. My happiness is me being able to know that Athena is happy." I smiled at the thought of her smiling back at me, genuinely happy with me. Who knew I could change from hating her to caring about her.

"Oh, Severus, you bloody idiot."

Athena POV

It was strange to see Severus walk past my room. My eyes had looked at him, remembering last night's dinner with Remus.

(Flashback)

Remus sat there on the chair, eating some chicken dumpling soup. He seemed very please with the food,

"This is absolutely delicious, Athena," his voice rang out. His happy smile and his small protruding stomach was a good sign.

I stood in the kitchen, cleaning up my mess, nodding at him. "I am glad you liked it. I thought soup would be nice for today."

As I was scrubbing some dishes, Remus seemed to be wondering something. His eyes contorted, and I knew what that meant.

"What is it?" I look at him, waiting for his answer. He seemed to play dumb. "Do not take me for someone daft. You are doing that thing."

He was not convinced that I knew what he was saying. "What thing. I don't do a thing."

I slumped my hand to the side. "Remus, you are shifting your eyes and scrunching your nose." He looked down, sighing.

"Well, I just noticed a slight scent of someone familiar in this room." he pointed at his nose.

I was intrigued by his words. "And who might that be. I haven't had anyone beside you in here."

He lifted his brow, staring at me. "Are you sure about that because I haven't smelled this scent in a while?"

I tried to think of something.

Who else was in my room that I had no clue about?

Could it be the person who has been sending me those threatening notes?

"I will give you a hint. Severus."

My eyes immediately flew open.

I had totally forgotten that I had him over for tea not too long ago. Was his smell engraved in my room already?

"Oh, I forgot about that," I try to play it off.

He looked at me with a playful smile. "That day? What day are you speaking of?"

I tried to say something quickly without making it seem suspicious. "I had invited him for some tea. That is all."

He laughed, "You who wanted to wring his neck only three months ago. What had to happen to make you want to invite him and give him tea?"

His eyes hungered for the answer.

"Nothing much. I just may have encountered some Devil Snare." I played it off as nonchalantly as I could.

He did not take this sign and seemed to be too eager. "That was the day you helped Hagrid with the Devil Snare; what was Severus doing there."

I tried my best to say it fastly. "He just said he was worried about the Devil Snare spreading and wanted to take a detailed report about what happens."

I began to make my way to the chair sitting in front of him. He shifted in front of me with the goofiest of a smile.

"If I recall, was it not Hagrid that was caught by the Devil Snare."

I nodded at this statement, wondering what he was getting at.

"Then why would he get your statement first and not Hagrid's," his lips and eye shinning.

My face grew somewhat red at the thought. It was weird to think about it.

He should have gotten Hagrid's report since he was the one in real danger, but he chaperoned me to my room.

"I don't know," I respond back.

(FLashback End)

As he left, my gaze fell on him, hoping he was looking away. However, his eyes stared at me, and I stared back, shocked.

We held our gaze with one another. It was only a second, but it felt like forever.

I could feel a shock and warmth rising in my body. I turn away, slightly flustered from having him caught me staring.

Luckily the children did not notice my mood, which was great. I then set them up to pass back their test grades when I look up to see Severus this time with Dumbledore.

I immediately shot Dumbledore a gaze and was even more upset to see Dumbledore there with him.

Whatever fuzz or warm feeling I felt was long gone crushed by this act.

After finishing, the children began to leave, and I had finished my final class. My mind was still dwelling on the idea of Severus and Dumbledore together.

The stuff on my desk began to shake a bit.

Fuck!

Why was this happening?

The calming drought I had made was ineffective compared to Severus. I really did not want to see him right now.

The desk soon stopped shaking. I sighed in relief.

"That seems to be a problem," Dumbledore voice ranged out.

I was not pleased with this. "No, it only happened when I am alone, and it does not affect my work." My voice asserted that it was not affecting my work.

He laughed. "It is nothing like that. I can tell you are perfectly capable of teaching." He walked into the middle of the way. "The children seem to be very fond of you too."

I was skeptical of why he was here. "So may i ask what you wish to speak with me about?" I stand up.

"I have prepared a small amount of calming drought for you until you meet my brother," he said calmly.

I looked at him strangely, no seeing anything in his hands.

"Where is it?"

He let out a wide smile. "I do not have it, of course. You must go and get it from Professor Snape."

My whole mood went sour. I had to go down to his classroom to get it instead of him just bringing it to me?

What was his deal?

Was he trying to test my limits or how I stand?

"What is the catch Headmaster," I said plainly. To my surprise, he laughed.

"Nothing just you having to go down and get it yourself. I would, but I am terribly weak and old." He stroked his beard, feigning that he was weak.

I chuckled at his statement, and he was pleased with my response.

"Fine, I guess I will go. Even though I do not need it,"  
I try to show a sense of strength and no weakness.

He left the wonder, wondering why I wasn't following him. "So, are you going down now?"

I shook my head. "I will go down later. I need to do some work before I go down."

My stance was trying to seem nonchalant and cool. Which Dumbledore found terrific.

I, however, was somewhat nervous to see Severus.

What?!?!

Why was I nervous?

I made sure my work was complete, and the stuff was filed for me to get back to. I looked at the mirror, seeing my reflection.

My eyes stared back at me. One green and one blue, even my eyes couldn't make a choice. I sighed and decided to fix my hair.

I quickly put my hands down, realizing what I was doing?

Stop it, Athena! You are just picking up a potion. It is just Severus.

He is your colleague.

He is another Professor at Hogwarts.

Severus is annoying, irritating, infuriating...

I thought back to Remus's statement on how Severus had acted the way he did that night.

Maybe?

I shook my head. "No, it is all in my head."

I then left the classroom on my way to see Severus, my heart somewhat fluttering, but I didn't know why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from break and excited to work


	16. Three Words

## Chapter 16: Three Words

As I began to walk to his classroom, it was quite strange. The air seemed darker and had an overwhelming scent of him around the room.

The scent of parchment, ink, and strangely like the earl gray tea I gave him.

It was quite intoxicating but faint. I had to hold up my hand to my nose to stop the smell.

Did my classroom smell like this?

I made sure my footsteps were soft, and it would not alert him. His back was turned to me, yet he muttered some strange words.

What was more surprising was that he did not have his cape on like usual.

I looked around and found some cauldrons on the desks. They were empty but probably used for some sort of potion. One, however, had the lid open, and I leaned over out of curiosity.

Putting my nose over, I tried to smell whatever scent was in it, but the smell of Severus was all over it.

What the bloody hell?

I accidentally bumped into the cauldron, and it began to move a bit. I hold onto it so it does not tip over.

Did he make a cologne after his scent?

Such a narcissistic.

Turning back, I could tell he still not noticed I was here.

I could see his back; it was broad and somewhat daunting. My eyes trailed up and down at him, taking in the image.

Stop that!

I mentally slapped myself.

I could see him looking at some paperwork and still muttering to himself. His arms were sorting the paperwork, and his hands expanding widely, causing his back to extend outwards.

I decided not to breathe through my nose since the scent was so powerful.

I knocked on one of the student's desks to get his attention. It seemed to cause him to turn around in surprise.

"Oh, Ms. Cullens. If I would have thought any better, I thought you were a troll trying to scare me." He said in a joking manner, which was annoying. However, he did not stare into my eyes and looked everywhere but in my direction.

"If you get scared that easily you might just one day end up like one of the ghosts roaming the castle." I chuckled at the thought of a grumpy Severus Ghost floating around.

His lips pursed up a bit, but he went back to not staring at me.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. I was unsure of why, but I waited for him to speak. He, however, waited for the same thing.

"Hilarious, now if you would not like to waste my time. I am busing doing... something" Severus still did not look at me. His black opal eyes looking everywhere nut where I was.

I wanted to stare into his eyes to see what secret he had. I walked closer to him unintentionally, and he seems to back up a bit.

The way he avoided me was something not uncommon, but I was surprised he would do this now.

"What are you hiding, Professor Snape," I finally asked the question. His eyes now seemed to look at my own.

"I am not sure what you mean." he seemed to stutter a bit, but I could tell a light went off. He stared at me with a severe gaze. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" His posture went up, and I immediately went back, not wanting to bump into him.

I was surprised as to him, not knowing why I was here. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me to come down here." My eyes shifted to him as i could tell he was confused.

"Why would he send you here," his voice was soft and hushed. Severus then sighed, putting his hand on his face.

"Of course, he did." As his hand went down this time, his eyes met with my own. We held each other's gaze.

The scent of him was everywhere; I had to get out of the room quickly.

Severus had sort of taken the hint and began to move.

"Yes, he said that you had a calming drought for me?" My voice trailed off as hushed as his own. I could feel him gazing at me, not answering. The scent slowly creeping up my nose.

He nodded his head. "Oh, that is strange, but I would not put it past him." Severus walked over to a room that had many bottles in it. I could hear the bottles clink as he looked.

I put up my hand to my nose quickly while he was gone. "Why is that strange?" I could feel the scent seeping into my clothes.

What in the bollocks happening in this classroom?

I could see him starting to get out of the closet and walk towards me, his head looking at the bottle in his hand. Pulling my hand down, I try not to sniff the air.

He brought the bottle to me. "Well, Dumbledore actually told me that he would be picking it up and bringing it to you. So it was strange to see you instead." he then rushed his last words softly. "Not that I mind."

"What did you say?" as i could not hear the last sentence, he said.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

As I was getting the bottle, I could feel his hand brush up against my own. It sends an electric shock throughout my body.

I grabbed the bottle quickly while not trying to bring his awareness to it.

"That is strange," I responded. Fiddling with the bottle in my hands, I stared at Severus.

We were both silent, staring at each other, a tension that had filled the room. It was similar to that night, which felt like years ago.

Severus seemed to have wanted to say something but was hesitant.

We seemed to an inch ever closer to one another. I could feel Severus breathe every inching to my own.

No, I was not about to do this again?

I smiled. "I should probably get going now." My body did not want to move, but I made sure my foot began to move.

He nodded his head and turned back to his papers. I looked at him for a moment and began to walk away. As I passed one of the cauldrons, the scent, however, became so struggling and intoxicating, I had to ask why.

"Before I go, can I ask a question?" He turns around, meeting my gaze.

His voice called out in a low grumble. "Ask away since I am not doing anything of importance right now." He leaned back at his desk with a small grimace.

I prepare myself not wanting to get angry at this apparent aggressive statement.

"What is up with your classroom?"

Severus looked insulted. "I beg your pardon?"

I could tell he was irritated about my statement. "I mean, the cauldrons really have a strong smell. What is in them?"

His eyebrows seem to go up, and he was now very intrigued at what I had just said. "What smell."

I looked at him knowing he was toying with me. My laughed escaped my lips, and I was crossing my arms.

"Come on, Professor, the smell? I have smelled it since I walked into this room." I held my hand towards my nose.

He slowly began to walk towards me, pointing at my sleeve. I looked at my sleeve, which was somewhat damp.

Oh no, did I drop the liquid onto my sleeve?

"I accidentally bumped into a cauldron when I came in here." My eyes flashed open. "Was it dangerous?"

He came closer to me, looking at the liquid. He opened his eyes. "My goodness, did you spill what was in that cauldron?" Severus' voice trailed off, hinting in a voice of amusement.

I nodded, scared of what the liquid may have been. However, I could tell Severus was somewhat amused.

Severus was always experimenting with potions, so this could obviously be one of them to make the user insane. The smells were coming from the liquid, which explained why I kept smelling the mixture of scents.

I was really scared at what this liquid could mean. Maybe it was a potion to make me go crazy.

"Severus, come on, what is it? I can't stop smelling it."

He then let out a chuckle that was soon prolonged with a smile. He still held onto my sleeve, and I could feel the warmth from his voice.

"Ms. Cullens, this potion is harmless unless ingested." He still holds onto my hand, and I began to calm down.

I smiled. "It is. Oh, thank Merlin, but what is it then."

His hand gripped firmly and looked at me with a particular gaze. It was strange, but it was also serious.

"This is an Amormtenia potion" he continued to stare at me with this gaze.

My face went slightly red.

Wait; what?!?!

Amormtenia!

A love potion?

No, I don't love...

His eyes seem to continue staring at me. "What do you smell, Ms. Cullens." He lifted my hand, putting it close to his face.

His eyes stared back at me, and I could feel the heat rising up.

Severus' lips kissed my hand. My mind started to swirl around as he had done this.

"What did you smell," his alluring voice called out to me as he began to inch forward.

I shook my head slightly; I did not want to admit it. My heart was not ready to handle the truth.

He pulled himself away, still holding my hand.

These were the eyes I saw every day as a child he would give Lily. When she walked, talked, or breathed, this was the eyes he gazed at her. Now he gave them to me.

I felt disgusted but happy. These eyes were not really mine; they had been used before, and that is what made me disgusted.

"I know what I smell." He gave me a sly grin.

Every hair began to stand on end.

Severus' voice surrounded me. " I smell Lavender." He begins to close the distance.

No, please.

"Fresh grass." I could see his face coming closer.

Please don't make me say what I feel.

"And a slight scent of cinnamon."

His lips were so close, and I could feel the hotness of his breath. Severus was leaning to meet my level, and our eyes stared at each other.

"Severus, please do not make me say it." I pleaded with him, not wanting to accept what we both knew, what I had just found out.

He smiled.

"I have not said anything. Merrily admiring your predicament." He laughed a bit, smiling at me while we were still so close together.

Severus still held onto my hand, and I did not want to let go.

How long ago, I wished he could have held me like this. Been this kind to me when we were younger. He was giving me hope after I had sealed my heart so long ago.

He had made an enemy out of me with his foul words and coarse actions, yet know he is here saying sweet words and trying to win me over.

"Severus, this is not fair," my eyes begin to steam, growing red.

Severus squeezed my hands in reassurance.

"How is it not fair. I have seen you from the very moment you stepped back at these halls, and you have been on my mind ever since."

I slowly began to shake my head, looking down, not wanting to look at those eyes. It was too painful.

My emotions were mixed and complicated. I knew he wanted me, and I wanted him, but it was too complicated right now.

I was too complicated right now.

He was too complicated.

Severus' hands went to my face bringing me to look at his gaze. I held onto his hand ad felt the warmth.

"Athena." His voice trancing me to become under his spell.

Please don't say those words that would long ago make me follow you blindly. Please let me live now, thinking you hate me. I will take that pain instead of this pain.

His eyes stared at me, and I had succumbed to his eyes once again. I was ultimately and utterly his, yet I hated that he had once again had me in his control.

Even when he did not know this.

"I love you," he said in his loving voice.

I said in a quiet voice. "Do not say what you do not mean. I am a person with a heart."

Small streams of tears fell down my face. Severus wiped the tears from my cheek and whispered in that lovely voice.

"I would never say something this lightly." his disgusting lovely gaze looked at me. And my wounded heart was melted and warmed by these words.

He had won, and I had let him.

Severus then pushed his lips to mine. A passionate kiss that had made me melt from his touch.

It was hot, and I could barely breathe. I did not want to let go, and I knew Severus did not want to either.

We parted, both gasping from the lack of air. And I did something I have wanted to do since he had kissed me that night.

I kissed him back, and there in his potions classroom, we stood there kissing each other, and we knew from this moment on, there was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!!
> 
> He confessed, but will they really get together.
> 
> Find out soon.
> 
> Athena Cullens: I can't handle the amount of embarrassment I feel. He actually loves me.
> 
> ME: I know. I envy you.
> 
> Athena: What?!?!
> 
> Me: Nothing


	17. A Secret

## Chapter 17: A Secret

I pushed against his chest, wanting to stop this kiss from continuing. To stop leaning into this man's scent, his whim.

I was finally able to pull apart our lips even though my body did not want me to.

"Severus, stop, please." My eyes look at him, and he held me apart, our breath both hot.

"Severus, you are probably intoxicated from the smell of Amormtenia," I said to him, hoping he would use this as an excuse for his sudden actions.

He smiled, placing one of my curls behind my ear. Which made me almost melt.

"I have never been in control of my own emotions than ever before." His voice was like honey, alluring me to his very words. His hand began to trail off.

I put my head down.

"Severus, why have you done this now." My voice was somewhat broken, and it was a right to be so.

(Flashback)

"Athena, what are you doing?"

I quickly turn around to see Sirus and Remus stare at me at the corner of the corridor. I hid the letter in my hand.

I could see their faces intrigued at what I was hiding.

I put my lips to my mouth. "Keep it down." My robes went up, trying to block at the person I was staring at.

Remus seemed confused at what I was doing until Sirus sneaked behind my back and grabbed the letter.

"I know this may seem out of the blue, but I did not dare to say it out loud. Oh, is this a love letter?" Sirius read the letter out loud, his eyes gleaming.

My eyes widened.

I rushed towards him, trying to get it back, but he was too quick.

"Give it back, Sirius," I grumbled while speaking softly.

Remus, however, also seemed to want to hear what was going on.

"I have been in love with you ever since we first met." Sirius's voice was dramatic, and Remus giggled at his reenactment of my words.

"The way your opal eyes had stared at me that day had captivated my gaze. It was not until now that I realized that what I felt for you was too strong to keep hidden." Sirius looked at me in surprise. "I never knew you were such a Romantic. wHo knew there was a heart under those fists."

"Sirius, give it back." I tried jumping up to get the letter, but he kept on being only inches away from my grasp. His voice continued to read the message.

"As we are going to leave soon, I wanted to let you know my true feelings. Our future is unpredictable, but I wish to tell you that I am in love with you, Severus Snape..."

They both stared at me, and my face grew red. Sirius did not seem to like this.

"Athena, you are in love with Snivellus. That arse who called Lily that..."

I stopped him. "He was getting bullied by James; he didn't mean to say it."

Sirius's face grew angry. "How do you know? All you know is that he said it."

I shook my head. "I know I may have read his mind."

They both looked at me with their eyes widening.

Remus spoke, "You used the legitimacy spell on him."

I did not look them in their eyes. "Not exactly. I may have picked up a trick during the Holidays."

They looked at me even more shocked. "How long have you been hiding this?" Sirius's voice rang out, wanting to know the answer.

"A few months or a year. It was harmless at first, and no one seemed to notice." I finally blurted out with guilt feeling my head.

They both shook their heads at me.

"Athena, what are you doing here."

I immediately turn around. Severus Snape was in front of me now. His black hair and gorgeous black eyes stared at me.

I smiled brightly and nervously. Grabbing the letter from Sirius's hand, I turned to him.

"Nothing much just trying to get these two idiots to stop taking my stuff," I said, not trying to act nervous.

He looked at me strangely. "Athena, can I talk to you in private. Without them." Severus glared behind me angrily.

I looked in their eyes, telling it was okay to let me go. Sirius and Remus didn't really know if they should.

Severus then grabbed me by my hand as we walked off; I could feel my face burning up. I stared at the back of his head and how i wished he would be mine.

Looking down at our hands, he held me tight, and I felt so warm it made me smile.

As soon as we reached the tree, he looked around to see if anyone around and then looked back at me.

I hid the letter behind my hand, the one that wasn't holding his, and I got nervous.

What was he going to say?

His eyes stare at me, those black pools i see taunting me, calling me.

He finally spoke, and I got a bit surprised but listened eagerly otherwise.

"Athena, we have been friends for so long. And as being friends, I want to know your honest opinion."

My eyes widen. Did Severus feel the same for me? Was it true?

I smiled sweetly, looking at him happily. "You could tell me anything." I crunched at the letter behind my hand, wondering when I should take out to show him.

He gave me a kind smile, and then his eyes glistened, saying, "Well, you know I have been in love with a certain person, and I realized that I might have done them wrong?"

I looked at him, ready to forgive whatever he had done because I knew he wouldn't mean to.

My hair soon got with gust wind as he whispered out those words.

"I am in love with Lily, and I am not sure." His face grew red from embarrassment.

My face went cold, and I already know.

Lily always has been in his heart and not me. Oh, I see. Well, I will be honest.

"Severus, if you won't just tell her how you feel and try to become a better man." My voice was sweet, but tired of knowing who his head turned too. Cause it was never gonna be me. I wished it, though.

His face seemed to hurt. "What do you mean a better man. I am a better man than him."

I shook my head, surprised at why he was yelling at me. He was changing.

"Severus, you know what I mean; you have been running around with an awful bad crowd. James, I know, was not the best bullied you mercilessly, but he has changed, and that is why."

He looked at me as I said this statement surprised I would take his side, but I wasn't; I was just stating the facts.

Those black pools filled with anger as I just stared at a man who was no longer than one I loved.

My face grew red with anger. I pointed at Severus's chest. "Do not make me choose sides because I know where my loyalty lies. However, you need to choose if you want to be in her life even if she does not choose you, and you must accept that."

Severus's voice was filled with anger, surprised at my statement. "What do you mean they are fine."

I shook my head, thinking about how he has fallen. "Severus, please try to stray away from them. They are not good people."

Severus, however, would not hear this; he wanted to walk away. I held his wrist in pity in my eyes.

"They represent a better life. They seek the truth; they seek a better future."

He seemed almost brainwashed by what he said. It was sad to see him like this.

The boy I knew was lovelier and much shinier than this dull man who has faded.

"They preach nothing but violence and death to those who are not purebloods. Is that not wrong. Lily, who you love is not any of those things." I let go of his wrist as he stared at me, thinking. "Can't you see how wrong that is?" I finally say out loud.

He still looked at me this time with disgust and said the most hurtful words he has ever said.

"I knew you wouldn't listen typical of a Cullens to run away from a fight. Just like your parents."

His eyes widened, knowing he said too much, and I looked at him with teary eyes. Both sad and surprised.

"Severus," a voice called out. It was Lucious. I began to shake his presence caused me to get scared.

Severus noticed this, but he seemed no to care, looked at him, and smiled ever darkly. Lucious white-blond hair looked at me in utter hatred.

"What are you doing with her?" His voice rang out cold, and he stared at me angrily. "Who is she to you?"

Severus did not speak for a while, just looking at me. I stared back, not wanting to let him go. His words were rough cut me through like a knife.

"She is nothing to me."

Severus, not wanting to speak again, looked away at me. Lucious, happy with the response, watched as Severus walked off, staring at me.

"Look at that another chance you blew. Is that not sad dear old cousin?"

I looked at him with hateful eyes. "We are not cousins. You and I only share small amounts of blood." He scoffed at me and smiled evilly.

"One day, no one will remember your name, and only the Malfoy name will be remembered in history. You will be nothing but a dream, a memory that everyone will forget."

His words rang deep inside of me. Those threats I knew could be genuine.

As he walked away and as my heart broke. I vowed that as going to be the last time I ever loved another person.

Especially him again.

(Flashback End)

"Severus, I have been hurt by you before; how do I know this is real." I was not ready to get hurt.

It was strange the goddess of war was now under the submission of a man who she proclaimed to close her heart to him.

Severus cupped my cheeks.

"I know that I have not been the best person or a decent human being. But I have changed, and I would be grateful if you could give me a chance. Athen Ia is sorry for being the man I should have been all those years ago" His voice rang out, and he had won.

Severus POV

Was this a dream seeing here. Here in my hands, as she also submitted to me.

She had kissed me back, and I felt that my world had changed. This person who I believed only to hate me was kissing me back.

However, she was very hesitant; she would plead for me not to love her not to express my strange emotions.

Who had hurt her so badly to make her turn into this?

She continued to explain that I was the one to have broke her heart before, but I couldn't remember when.

Her blue and green looked at me, and she seemed so fragile at that moment.

In my mind, I knew that I was the only person to see her in such a state, and i loved it. The feeling that I was the only person in the world who could make her like this was exhilarating.

Apart from me, this was wrong, but the way her tears were for me how her desperate pain was for me.

Only I could hold her and make her better, and only I could break her. It was upsetting that the younger me did not treasure her as I do now.

However, we could not always go to the past and change the course of history, and only now could I know what I had and not give it up.

She looked at me with those eyes.

"I will give you a chance," her smooth and lovely voice rang out.

I held her in close for a warm embrace in which reciprocated back.

For my heart was full, and I knew now that I had to make some changes in my life to keep her so I would not make the same mistake again.

She chuckled at me but then widened her eyes.

"So what does that make us," her quiet voice waiting for my response.

I held onto her hands, holding them tightly. "Well, I think that means we are dating now."

She smiled, interlocking her own hands to my own.

"Dating, I like the sound of that." her face went somewhat severe for a second. "But I think we may need to keep this under wraps from other prying eyes."

I agreed, thinking of how the other teachers were merciless with their teasing, not to mention the children.

However, I was happy to know that she was mine now, and I need not share her.

"Let's go to the dining hall now," her voice said joyfully.

A glimpse of her past self was revealed in front of me, and I felt a warmth in my heart as we began to leave the potions class.

While a person from a distance looks overseeing how his plans have now changed for the better.


	18. Familiar Faces

## Chapter 18: Familiar Faces

(Time Skip)  
December 13, 1985  
I had been two weeks, or was it three. I couldn't remember the days have been blissful and everything I had ever wanted.  
Since we had started dating, I would often be greeted in the morning by Severus smiling face while the children received scowls.   
I sat in the classroom, grading the children's finals, happy at how many first years passed were passing in my class.   
Today would also be the last day the astronomy teacher and I would have classes. And the first semester was wrapping up already.   
I felt quite overwhelmed about how many events had happened in three months. Coming here, I wanted a new and quiet life apart from the Ministry, who was seeped with horror and darkness.  
However, I did not mind the memories I made.   
A smile went over my face thinking about Severus and I. We had done our best to keep our relationship under wraps, but we have had a couple of close calls.  
When I had gone to Hogsmeade with Remus the next day, he seemed to question, but he did not go any further than need to be.   
It wasn't till we reached the lodge that he wanted to say something, but I had a prior engagement with the owner.  
I frown at what that man had said.   
My mind goes back, picturing what had happened.  
I looked at this man who seemed somewhat similar to Dumbledore. However, he also seemed very similar to somewhere else.   
"So you're the ministry puppet—the goddesses of war. Awfully young, aren't you," he said bitterly. His beard was still relatively brown and not as silver as Dumbledore.  
"Was now under new management. Athena Cullens and your name," I reached out my hand. I put on a warm smile.  
He did not want to give my name nor shake it. He grumbled, and I took this as to sit down.   
Alright, then not much of a people person.   
Sitting down on the chair, we begin to talk.   
It was a simple conversation; don't tell anyone what has happened here. This is a significant risk. The goodwill outway the bad.  
I worked for the Ministry for Merlin's sake. I have been through this; it was nothing new.  
As i was about to leave, he grabbed my wrist.   
"Listen, you are a young woman; you have your life ahead of you. You have done your part, and both James and Lily would be proud of what you did."   
I was confused about why he was bringing them up. "How did you know them. Were you part of the Order of Phoneix with them?"  
He looked at me and nod. "I was just as surprised as you were." He gave a somewhat warm look that caught me by surprise. "I have heard you were a great Auror. But why didn't you become part of the order back then."  
I gave a cold smile, "I was not needed." And that is what it came down to. I never needed it until now.  
I looked back to find a knock on the door to find a smiling Severus. His shiny black eyes stared at me in a loving matter.   
He then began to close the door and seemed delighted at whatever he had.  
He looked loving and amazing.  
I gave him a look. "What are you smiling about?" My lips parted, giving back a smile.   
He walked in with hands behind his back. Severus shook his head.  
"I was just thinking about how lovely you look." He gave a slight smile. "Especially losing to me." Severus' eyes gleamed mischievously.  
I suck my teeth, looking at him, surprised by his statement. "Oh, I know that I am lovely. And that is because I am winning."  
I looked at the papers and put my hands over it. I was looking at Severus with an evil grin.  
"What was your class average?" I looked at him.  
He pulled out a paper behind him that listed the first year-children grades.  
I gave him mine that was on top, and we swapped. We were both eagerly excited to see who had one the best.  
Yes, we had gotten together, but that did not affect how we were planning the bet. The competition was healthy in a relationship. In ours, that is.  
Looking at it, we both grinned, looking at the paper. My smile widened, and I watched Severus as his smile went grim.   
"What is wrong, Severus. Is there something the matter?" I looked at him with my gleaming eyes and a wide smile.   
Grabbing one of the test packets with answers, I walk over to him, waiting for him to respond.  
Severus gave me a slide look, not wanting to say anything. I walk up and tiptoe to the paper seeing his face.   
He looked over at my face, "You cheated." Severus made an outrageous accusation.   
I gave him the paper, which was the test with answers. "I don't think so."   
He quickly took the paper and looked up and down, flipping through the pages. Severus's face went bright for a second, then went sour.   
"You cheeky women," his voice rang out. Severus turned to me.  
I put on a surprised voice. "Me? What? A cheeky woman? I feel hurt." I began to press my hand against my chest. "You have wound me, Severus, whatever shall I do."  
I close my eyes, leaving one eye open.  
He put his hand over his head, messaging his temples.   
"Oh, Severus, are you reflecting on your behavior? how chivalrous of you." I cup my hands together and bat my eyes, laughing at this gesture, trying to be serious.   
"What do you want, Athena?" Severus' voice was defeated, which I found the most beautiful thing.   
To see his defeated face was the best.  
"How do you feel about plays?" I looked at him with eager eyes.  
He looked over me, his eyebrow-raising. "What kind of play." His voice dragged on like a low lullaby to me.  
A wide smile was on my face. "A muggle musical play." I relished as he knew what he had gotten into.  
I grabbed his hand, reassuring him as he stared at me with those annoyed and seeming to be not wanting this.   
Severus then looked at my face and let out a small smile. He brought me in and hugged my waist. I wrapped my arms around him as we stood there, looking at each other in the eyes.  
"I am not too fond of plays," he said in a low tone.  
I smiled, "I know."  
"Especially musicals," he said in a small smile.  
I nodded, giggling, "Yes, I know they drive you crazy, but."  
His eyebrow lifted in a flirtatious way. "But?"  
I trailed my fingers from his chest till I touched his nose. "I won the bet."  
He smiled, "That indeed."   
He bent down and gave me a small peck on the lips.   
As we parted, I put on a wide smile. "You are not getting out of it with a kiss."  
"Drats," he looks away.  
We both laughed.   
"So, what are you planning for the Winter break?" His voice coos out to me.   
I put a small smile. "I have a Christmas eve party I do every year, but Christmas day is usually full. Would you like to come to it?"   
In the back of my mind, I tried not to be hopeful in his response. Yet I really wanted him to come.   
"I would love to, but I have a get-together at the Malfoy mansion, unfortunately."  
My body cringed at the thought of him seeing him again.  
He noticed this reaction, but I was not willing to explain the situation. I began to see the sky darken.  
"My goodness, looks at the time I am going to be late for Professor Sinistra's class." I begin to get my wand and to put away pacers, and to grab my coat.   
Walking away, i felt a slight tug and looked at my wrist. Severus was holding me and reeled me back, kissing me on the cheek.  
"Don't get in trouble. You Gryffindors often have no trouble doing that." He said teasingly.  
"What me? Trouble is something I have never heard of." I say, smiling, walking away.   
I go up to the astronomy tower to find the other students and Aspen.   
"Hello, Ms. Cullens," they said in a cheerful tone. Their eyes twinkled, and they seemed to be in a very good mood.  
I put on a bright smile. "Hello, Aspen! You seem to be in a very good mood?" I bend down to reach eye level with them.  
They reached behind their hand and gave me a small silver necklace in a diamond shape.   
"Oh my Aspen, where did you get this." I twirled the necklace around. "Is this for me? I pointed to myself?  
Aspen nodded happily.   
"Yes, I say it on my trip to Hogsmeade, and I thought you would look pretty in it." Their voice was sweet and warm, making me almost melt.   
If i were ever to have a child, I wish they were like them.   
"Thank you, Aspen." I smile, touched by this gift.  
They nodded and went back to class. I twirled the necklace and thought back to my conversation with Remus.   
When I had my weekend with Remus, he could smell something, but he did not ask until Halloween, the day of Lily and James Death.  
"Why do you smell like that," he pointed at me as I sipped my Bettle Berry whisky.   
Looking at him, my face contorted. "Smell like what?"  
I sniffed my shirt, which I knew was one that I had not where around Severus. He shook his head.  
"No, your skin. It has a slight scent of Severus. Have you guys become a...hic an item." Remus said in a sloshy tone since he was getting somewhat drunk after only two Bettle Berry whisky.  
I shook off his comment.   
"Come on, Severus and I, that ship sailed long ago." I sipped my whisky.  
He nodded, laughing. "Yeah, the way he left you there was cold." He slumped.  
"I get it," I said, somewhat pissed off.  
He continued to go on. "Like the man that was cruel."  
I nodded, drinking my whisky, ordering for another one.  
"Even Azkaban seems like something nicer than the way," his voice seemed to contain giggles.   
"I get it!" I slam the table. He becomes startled by this action.  
"Okay, I get it. I am sorry." He seemed to be smiling now. "Let me get you another drink to make it up for you."  
I giggled. Shaking my head, I begin to pick him up.  
"I think we should take you off." I took him out of the Leaky Cauldron till we got to the Inn.  
As I had put him in his bed, I decided to make my way out of the room to Godric hall.  
Closing my eyes, I pictured the graveyard to where they were.   
My body began to move, and I was starting to Apparate into the graveyard. Opening my eyes, I found myself in front of two gravestones.  
James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter, which read on the two headstones.  
I smiled weakly at them. "Hello, Lily. James. It has been a whole year, hasn't it. Umm, I started working for Hogwarts now."   
I smiled, shaking my hands, which I immediately put down since I felt awkward.   
"Anyways, I have heard about Harry." I pull out from my coat a picture of Harry that Dumbledore had given me that night.   
"Doesn't he look big? He has your eyes, Lily. And sadly, your ugly mug James." I laughed a bit at this statement.  
He would have laughed.  
My eyes grew teary. "So I wanted to tell you some exciting news. I am not supposed to tell anyone, but since we want to keep it a secret, but I had to because I felt like I had to."  
I fidgeted a bit, looking at the gravestones.  
"I have been seeing someone, and you would never guess who." I smiled brightly. "If you guessed Severus, you are right?"  
I laughed a little as hot tears streamed down my face.  
"I know he is an arse James, but he has changed. And Lily, I know you would have been so happy to see much how he has changed."  
The silence had gotten to me.  
"I missed you. I wish you guys were here again."  
I looked up to the sky, not wanting the tears to go down entirely.  
"I know I shouldn't cry, Lily. If you would see me now, you would probably be upset at me for being a crybaby."   
I had stayed there for a good hour looking up at the sky, failing to stop the tears from rolling down my face.  
A loud screamed is heard. I look up now back in the classroom.   
I turn to find ice forming in the classroom. The children were behind Professor Sinistra, and I rushed over, grabbing my wand.  
"Protego," I yelled out as a spell was shooting towards some children.   
It bounced off the shield, and a tall person in a long black coat was hitting me with spells over and over again.  
The children behind me look so scared.  
Aspen lunged behind me, scared of what was going on. I heard grunts out in the distance. Another hooded figure attacked Sinistra, who seemed to be fighting off with another batch of children behind her.   
I knew what I had to do.  
"Aspen, you are going to have to lead the children out of this room and get Dumbledore and Professor Snape." My voice was severe, and I looked at her sternly.  
They shook their head, too scared to respond.   
"Aspen!" They turned to me with their lovely eyes. "Be brave like a Hufflepuff."   
Their face changed into one full of determination. They nodded and waited for my signal  
I had grabbed my wand and shot some distraction spells until they were taken off guard.   
"Stupify," I yelled out, and a red light hit the person  
"NOW!"  
When the hooded cloak person had fallen back, the children led by Aspen began to leave towards the exit.   
Once the children were all gone, I had gone to Professor Sinistra to help the children who stuck with her.  
She noted this action and brought the children to my side to let them out, but before I could do that, I was hit with a spell causing ice to form.   
The children and Professor Sinistra, we're covered in ice, frozen in a state of fear. I looked at the two figures before me, and they put down the hoods.  
"Miss us, Athena, " an ugly grumble said.  
My eyes widened as I looked at the man. His features were somewhat distorted, but I knew who he was. Looking at the other person, I could tell he was one of the boys that Lucious hung around with our younger years.  
"But how? I thought you were dead."  
The familiar mm smile. "Oh, I was, you know, faking my death, but I heard someone came back and started snooping around where they shouldn't. And I am here just to tie up loose ends."  
They put their hoods back on.  
"We seemed to be doing our job well."  
I looked at him, confused, was he going to kill me. No, they would have done it by now; it is a distortion.  
He smiled, "You caught on. Clever girl, but that means we got to leave."  
The door is soon being banged down.   
"Perfect timing!"  
He looked at me with a devilish grin. "Before I forget. I wouldn't want you remembering and telling everyone what you saw. Or Sirius and the other death eaters may try to kill me."  
His gaze was wicked and cruel.  
"Peter..." The spell cast by him stopped me  
My mind went blank, and the world became black as the ice soon consumed me, and the thoughts in my mind began to fill.


End file.
